


Scars Will Heal

by MathiasWhitehouse



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Physical Abuse, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathiasWhitehouse/pseuds/MathiasWhitehouse
Summary: Emil finally escapes the abuse... Or so he thought. Travel with Emil as he move to a new school and meets Li. A bond is formed as they tackle hardships thrust upon them by their loved ones! What will happen when they band with the BTT to exact revenge? What has Yao done to make Li leave home and ignore him?





	1. Me Against the World

**Author's Note:**

> A deep fanfiction I thought up when I was going through a bit of a rough time, it may be seen as a trigger for people with different mental illnesses so please read at your own digression.

Emil's POV

I wasn't always so anti-social or emotionless but 8 years of abuse will do that to a person; I used to have friends as well and a big brother, whose name was Lukas, I loved him so much and he looked after me being a year older and all, I looked up to him.

Back when I was just 7 years old, Father left my mother for another man; a man who was nicer and more loving than mother ever was. I was happy that Father got away from Mother but I never understood why he ended up only taking my brother with him. This made mother angry and hateful of men, she never got herself a new partner and eventually ended up hating me too.

Now I have no friends because I am afraid that they will see the scars; yes the scars were deliberate, I started when I was 9 years old always carrying a blade with me in case I felt the need. I always wear long sleeves now because "Hah that's what you deserve! Maybe you will cut a bit deeper next time!" was what mother said when she saw it. She even 'helped me out' a few times, as she liked to call it, dragging knives down my chest, back and legs....

But little did I know all of that was about to change.

I woke up at 5:30 to the sound of my alarm sounding, switching it off as fast as I could because SHE would complain of the noise (and just about anything else.) I get out of bed and wander over to my wardrobe to pull out my usual clothes of brown trousers and matching jacket, white shirt, ribbon and white lace-up boots. Dressing in my clean(ish) clothes and packing my bag before making my way down to the kitchen so as not to be late.

Rule number 3; kitchen by 6:00.

Walking into the kitchen, I feel something hard strike me and before I can comprehend what had happened I was strewn across the kitchen floor.

"What the F*** do you think you are doing in MY kitchen this late, you pathetic child!"

My mother was stood over me with a spatula in her hands; _she had hit me round the back of the head!_

"I was ummm just... getting my Ummm breakfast."

 _Shit, wrong thing to say!_ I stand up slowly backing out of the kitchen to avoid another incident..... No such luck there though.

"You think I am going to let you eat, I said down by 6:00 o'clock not five past now didn't I!?"

_What the hell?_

"What are you still doing here?" *Slash* "Hurry up out of my house you walking travesty!"

_Where the hell did that knife come from? Shit my shoulder._

Running up the stairs to retrieve my bag, holding my shoulder in the process, trying to stem the bleeding and am out of the house within 5 minutes.

Once outside I release a breath that I had not realised I was holding, looking down at my watch reading 6:15 and start my hour and a half walk to school. I live on the outskirts of Reykjavik and mother doesn't want to waste money on a bus pass, so I end up walking to and from school every day. I don't really mind it most days because it is a good opportunity to clear my head and think.

I once believed in God, and tried to pray for him to stop this; stop the pain, the sorrow and the abuse, let me get my friends back or help me to make new ones. I used to ask him 'What did I do to deserve this?' He never answered me though, he never stopped my pain or the tears from falling, I have been alone for far too long. I hate being alone there is no one to share these feelings with. I don't believe anymore, I have given up all hope at love and friendship seen _as to be accepted you must first accept yourself!_

\-----Time skip-----

I arrive at school at 7:30, making it over an hour before class's start, so I decide to head to the library which I do every day, claiming the table in the farthest corner away from everyone else. I get a book out of my bag and start to read, only a few words into the chapter I start to feel a sharp pain in my shoulder. Looking down I see that the blood had seeped through my shirt and blazer, standing up I place my book back into my bag and make my way towards the closest bathroom.

Once I am in the bathroom I take off my blazer and shirt to look at the extent of my injury only to find that the cut down my shoulder goes from the base of my neck down to my armpit, the blood is still flowing slowly, with some drying on my arm and torso. Retrieving a first aid kit from my bag (I tend to use it a lot) I pull out some anti-septic wipes and a bandage to tend to my wound. Though as awkward as it was, I managed to find the best way to wrap the bandage and secure it.

After many excruciating minutes of cleaning and bandaging the cut I stand at the sink trying to wash out as much of the blood as possible with the lukewarm water and crappy hand soap but after a few minutes I see that it is no good. I put on my shirt and blazer on still covered in a huge amount of blood and walk to my form room. _It took me longer to clean it then usual!_ I had just sat down in my usual seat; in the far back corner, when the bell rang and students started to file in, I could see each of them as they entered the classroom, they all looked the same in their Icelandic uniform, seen as the school is situated in Reykjavik, our beautiful capital. My head has started to hurt as the pain in my shoulder intensifies, I can see a few students looking in disgust most likely at the blood covering my clothes.

After a few strenuous minutes of waiting for the teacher, he finally walks through the door cutting off all of the whispered conversations around the room. Just as he turns around to face us and starts to call out the register, he spots the state of my clothes, when he reaches my name and calls me to the front of the class, I stand up unsteadily starting to walk down the aisle before everything turns black. The last thing I hear is,

"Emil, hang on. We are getting help now."

I remember thinking _quick take me before they can wake me up and stick me back into this nightmare!_

\------Time Skip-----

I wake up in a pure white room; the clean space making my eyes hurt, lying down in bed with needles and wires connecting me to a bunch of different machines, confusion washing over me until I remember the events of the day.

"Ahh, Mr Steilsson, I see you have woken up. How are you feeling?"

I look around the room as my eyes focus on the doctor standing in front of me,

"Oh as well as one can be after extensive blood loss. Where am I?"

Sarcasm laces my voice as I try to sit up, only to feel intense pain shooting through my head again.

"Please Mr Steilsson stay lying down. You are in Landspítali Fossvogi, you fainted during class due to the blood lose and a blow to the head. Can you tell me where you got them from?"

I look down at my arms and notice that my long sleeves are gone, trying to hide the scars under the covers, as to not let them be seen by the doctor, he notices my panic and tries to assure me.

"Don't worry, we will not ask anything you feel uncomfortable with, now please tell me where you received these injuries."

Relaxing slightly I begin to tell the doctor everything, about my father leaving, my mother's abuse and my scars, when I am finished the young female nurse who was waiting by the door to give me my pain medication had to leave the room, _What the hell is she crying for?_

The doctor notes things down on his clipboard and then thanks me and exits the room, leaving me to my thoughts, _I wonder what I am missing in school._ Turning to the small table on my left I notice that my phone is flashing, picking it up I see that I have messages from my mother and they are not happy at all. I am guessing she received a phone call from the school telling her what happened because all of the texts are about me causing trouble and being a waste of space, however I have become immune to her rants.

After reading all of the messages the doctor comes back into my room followed by two police officers,

"Hello son we are here to ask a few questions. My name is Sgt Vilhjalmsson."

I look up at the one who had spoken, he has white hair like mine but blue eyes and is quite tall, he looks nice but that does not mean I can trust him.

"Hi."

I reply giving him a glare daring him to come closer.

His partner stood behind him the entire time looking cut off and bored while Sgt Vilhjalmsson questioned me about the abuse, I answered the questions in short cut sentences wishing that they would all just leave me alone, I mean adults will pretend like they want to help you but then turn their backs on you when you need it the most. I have never really like police officers anyway, I mean how many times did I call them to the house after one of my mother's episodes? Told them of the abuse? They just said I was a trouble making kid!

After the police had gotten what they wanted, the Sgt spoke to me again.

"So we have filed a report in our records of your mother and would like to ask you how you would feel about living in America?"

Shocked I don't answer straight away, I mean leaving Iceland for America. _I can speak English fine it is just who would I live with, what about school? But if it meant getting away from HER than I guess I could._

"Yeah, lets just take an abused child and thrust him into an entirely new country on his own. Seems like a great idea to me."

I say and as soon as I have Sgt Vilhjalmsson's partner leaves the room to make a phone call seemingly about my transfer. I roll my eyes subtly, _really, sarcasm is wasted on these people!_

"Good, there is a school called Hetalia Academy, they have a dorm system there where you would be staying and you would have to share a room with another student but don't worry we will take care of everything."

I just look at him, as if he was an alien,

"Okay?"

He smiles down at me and speaks to the doctor leaving me to think about America, _What is it going to be like? What if the other kids see my scars? Will I make any new friends? What if I meet my lost bro...?_ My thoughts are cut off when the doctor and police officer walk over to me again

"You are free to go, Sgt Vilhjalmsson will take you home so that you can pack your bags, then he will take you to the airport from there. The school knows you are coming and they have set up a dorm for you."

I nod my head and stand up, the pain in my head subsiding, I walk over to the door phone in hand and pick up my bag from its place next to the doorframe, Sgt Vilhjalmsson following close behind.

The ride home was a peaceful one, I sat staring out of the window watching as the busy city turned into a tranquil countryside, until my house came into view. Mother was stood outside of the house waiting for me apparently, her arms were crossed over her chest and she was tapping her foot impatiently on the gravel driveway. When the car stopped I step out, the police officer following directly after and coming to stand behind me, placing his hands on my shoulders which makes me involuntarily flinch.

SHE walks over to me and grabs my upper arm; the one that she cut earlier, holding in a cry of pain I stare back at her not portraying any emotions.

"Where the hell have you been you piece of s**t? Get in that house now and clean it!"

Sgt Vilhjalmsson pulls her hands off me and meets her eyes defying her actions but still keeping a cool atmosphere about him

"You have no right to talk to this child like this now Miss Steilsson, may I call you Tryggvľna? I am taking Emil to America this evening and you are going down to the police station for questioning."

Turning to me Sgt Vilhjalmsson speaks again, this time ignoring my mother who is ranting and raving at him.

"Right Emil can you go upstairs and fetch your things, I will keep your mother out here so you can pick up everything that you need. Okay?"

I nod my head and walk up to my room, it only takes me a few minutes to pack all of my things because frankly I don't have that much but I spend a few minutes looking around the room, thinking.

I know that most of my life I have been abused and beaten but before faðir and bróðir left I had made some good memories of my brother and I here, playing and hiding from our parents arguing. I miss him so much.

Walking down to the car and placing my things in the boot, to then find my mother was sitting in the back of a second police car, I ignore her icy glare and climb into the other car with Sgt Vilhjalmsson and wait for him to drive me to the airport, taking me far away from here.

\-----Time skip-----

The drive to the airport didn't take very long as I had my headphones in and was listening to a few of my favourite bands; All time low, my chem and Skillet. However, Sgt Vilhjalmsson was not taking me to the school, he was letting me make my own way there _, I mean who would leave an abused child to fly to a new country and attend a new school without anyone there that they know?_

Anyway I keep my face neutral despite all of the turmoil I might be feeling and board the plane when it is called, sitting on the plane I start to feel nervous, butterflies fill my stomach; which is still growling seen as I have not eaten all day. As soon as the plane is filled with passenger and the plane takes off I am sat watching the people and my home city of Reykjavik fade into nothing as the plane takes me higher. The overheard voice sounds that we are at a safe altitude and that we can move around the cabin and use our technology, I retrieve my phone from my blazer pocket (Clean ones, I changed when I was in my room) and plugged in my head phones listening to my favourite bands all the way to America.

Once the plane had landed and I had collected my bags of the conveyor belt, I notice a sign with my name written on it. Walking over I get asked by the man holding the sign.

"Hey there are you Emil Steilsson?"

I wince at the pronunciation of my last name but nod. Following the man when he walks me to a taxi waiting outside the airport, I guess Sgt's partner was organising this when he was on the phone in the hospital.

Looking out of the window during the flight I decided that I should at least stop my music and listen to what he had to say.

"Well then, I am here to take you to Hetalia Academy, It is a nice school you are going to love it there. It is a bit weird though, there are students from almost every country in the world and I don't think any of them are from the same country."

I nod along not really wanting to talk but I let his voice wash over me as I watch the scenery pass us by.

After a while of driving we stop outside a huge Building. _How rich are these people? This school is massive!_

"Well here we are kid, I was told to drop you off outside of the dorm building and here we are. Oh and don't worry the fair was paid in advance."

I get out of the car and pick up my bag from the boot, making my way up to the dorm building trying to find the office, I make it up to the front door before I am jumped on by a student.

"Hello there mate, I am Alfred F. Jones and I am the Student body Vice president. How do you do?"

I am startled and just stare at this over-energetic student before another voice pierces the silence.

"Alfred. How many times have I told you not to be so loud? I am so sorry about him, I am Arthur Kirkland. Student body President. We are here to show you to the office and then your dorm."

I just nod my head still not feeling comfortable enough to speak. Alfred and Arthur exchange glances but then turn and walk into the building, expecting me to follow. Keeping myself around 5 paces behind the now arguing due, I clench my fists tightly over the strap of my messenger bag keeping my eye trained on the floor.

As we make our way down the long corridor, covered with flags from many countries, a teenage boy, maybe of Asian descent? Walks by giving me a smirk and a wink as he passes; blood rushes to my face as I meet his eyes, a smile shaping my features for the first time in years. The duo opens a door which I guess is the office and I walk in, with both Alfred and Arthur right behind me,

"Welcome to Hetalia Academy Emil, I am the head teacher Roma. I expect you have already met Alfred and Arthur. You are in dorm room 23, your roommate will help you get settled in. Have a fun time here at our unique school."

I walk out of the office again and follow my guides up the stairs to my dorm room, neither of them speaking, which is fine by me as it gives me chance to catch up and adjust to this new atmosphere.

They stop outside the door marked 23 before turning to me.

"Good luck Emil, I hope you feel at home."

 _Good luck, what does that mean?_ Before I have a chance to ask, Alfred has knocked on the door and a voice calls out,

"Enter if you dare."

Rolling my eyes, I open the door and step in carrying my bag with me, I place it on the floor and face the other person standing in the middle of the room.

I look around the room and notice a Danish flag pinned up onto the wall above his bed, so he is from Denmark, well this is ironic.

"Hey Dude, How are you?"

I look up only to find that he is not talking to me but to the students behind me

"Yo Mat I am good."

I back up into the wall looking at the floor _of course he would not notice me, why would he?_ As the Dane is conversing with Alfred I give him the once over, his hair is a pale blond sticking up in every direction, he is wearing a red shirt and black tie to match his trousers making him look edgy and cool, he is tall and has a nice build to him.

Looking back at the floor I start to shrink back into myself but am quickly shaken out of my thoughts by Arthur stopping the others conversation.

"I am terribly sorry for cutting this short but there is a reason for why we are here or have you forgotten Alfred."

Alfred looks embarrassed for a few seconds before his grin reappears, he looks at Arthur and whispers something in his ear which makes him blush.

"Bloody Git! Anyway Emil why don't you introduce yourself?"

I look from Arthur to the Danish boy and give a small nod of my head, keeping all emotions out of my expression and voice I do exactly what he suggested.

"Hi. I am Emil and I come from Iceland."

I receive a grin rivalling Alfred's from the Danish man which is quickly followed by his own introduction.

"Wow, Hey Emil My name is Mathias Kohler and I am from Denmark. Oh my gosh. We now have Scandinavia back, we can become the once great nation of Scandinavia!"

I stand looking at Mathias confusion taking over,

"Oh I am terrible sorry in my rush I forgot to introduce us properly as well."

I turn back around and take in the appearance of the two student council members. Arthur is a short man with blonde hair and green eyes, he is wearing a three-piece suit even though he is not in school. Whereas Alfred on the other hand is tall has dark blond hair and blue eyes hidden behind his glasses, unlike his friend he is wearing jeans and a hoody, one with super heroes on.

"I am Arthur Kirkland from the United Kingdom and this is Alfred Jones, born and raised in the United States of America. We will leave you alone to get to know your fellow classmates and to get settled, if you have any problems then just come and speak to us."

They both retreat out of the door, not closing it fast enough so I can hear,

"He looks like he don't belong here Iggy, I don't like him."

I stand by the wall looking once again around the room, I notice that one side is completely bear with just a bed and desk, I walk over and place my bag on top of the bed before sitting down.

"So dude, should I introduce you to the rest of the gang?"

I stand up off my bed and follow Matthias out of the room, he leads me down the corridor and stops outside room number 26.

I roll my eyes when he walks in without knocking.

"Hey Guys! Meet my new roommate. He is from Iceland. We now have made Scandinavia!"

I step into the room and survey my new surroundings before looking at the three people sitting on the floor playing what seems to be poker,

"H...Hello, I'm Emil."

I look back down at the floor trying to shrink into the background.

"Hello, Emil, I am Tino from Finland."

I nod towards the smaller man before an intimidating person sitting beside him speaks

"Hi, I'm Berwald. I'm from Sweden"

I move my eyes towards the final teenagers and freeze, tears coming to my eyes as I take in his hair colour and his facial features, he reminds me of faðir.

"Lukas. From Norway"

I realise that he has just told me the name of my brother, I smile to myself before turning back to the four people in the room.

"It is nice to meet you. I think I understand why you called them Scandinavia now."

I see Tino and Berwald smile at that but Lukas just rolls his eyes, _I swear I know him from somewhere but where? Is he a relative? Cousin maybe?_

"Why do you keep staring at me?"

My thoughts cut off as I tune back in to the sound of Lukas's voice, I realise I had been staring for a while as all eyes in the room were on me.

"Sorry, I was just.... I mean you look really familiar."

A look passes through his eyes and he looks as if he is thinking of something before his eyes grow wide and he faces me again.

"What did you say your name was again? Where are you from and what is your mother's name?"

I; along with everyone else was shocked by the sudden outburst of questions posed by the Norwegian.

"Emil, from Iceland and my mother's name is Tryggvľna. Why?" His eyes widen as if he has seen a ghost, getting up from his place on the floor he walks over to me before pulling me into a hug, I start to cry when I hear him whisper in my ear.

"lillebror, it’s been a while....."


	2. 1.5 Extra

Li's POV

I wasn't always anti-social or emotionless but being passed around from home to home; forced to try and accommodate yourself to new environments and families over the past 8 years will do that to a person. I used to live with my older brother Yao back before my parents died in a serious car crash but because of how many siblings there were, Yao had a difficult time caring for us all, him being a newly graduated University student and all. So I was sent to go and live with my foster father Arthur, a short British man who loved me dearly. I liked him a lot, he knew all about China and Hong Kong and wasn't as strict as Yao... but it was a strange place England... so different from my home in Hong Kong.

After a few years my oldest brother Yao had raised enough money to take me back; back into a family I felt I no longer fitted in with, a family as unfamiliar as the new country I was now living in; America. When I first walked through the door just over two years ago all of my siblings were still there, it seemed like I was the only one to be sent away and honestly that hurt more than anything. I kept thinking things along the lines of _Was I not needed? Not wanted by my own siblings? Would they be better off if I had never came back?_

Did I mention how weird my siblings were, I mean not one of us was born in the same country; Yao (the eldest) was born in China, Mei Xiao was born in Taiwan, Kiku Honda was born in Japan, Lien Chung in Vietnam, Im Yong Soo in South Korea, Kasem Chao in Thailand and me (being the youngest) in Hong Kong. Yes we have a big family and no there is no such thing a privacy, I mean we live in the dorms at school but we have to share... well everyone except for me seeing as there are seven of us. It is weird that the school allowed for Yao to live with us in the dorms but he had no where else to stay and seen as the rest of us were here, I supposed he thought it was a good way to keep an eye on us all (mainly me).

Anyway I think that is enough about me.

I woke up at 6:00 to the sound of my phone sounding, switching it off as fast as I could in hopes to not wake up any of my older siblings but alas no such luck. I dress in my 'Hetalia Academy uniform' (though I should say we have no official uniform, we all just wear what we want) and make my way towards the bathroom; brushing my teeth, hair and washing my face before heading down the stairs towards the kitchen, headphones already around my neck. Upon walking into the kitchen I notice Yao fussing around trying to make lunches and breakfast for everyone, ignoring him I walk over to the kettle and pour myself a cup of tea _bloody English habits!_

"Ah! Good morning Li Xiang, how are you aru?" Turning around slowly "Hmm" I walk back to the table and sit down sipping my tea slowly while texting on my phone, enjoying the peace and quiet for once. Oh I should also mention that I am normally a man of few words and even less facial features. Until... "Mornin' da-ze." glaring over my shoulder at the older teen as he reaches around Yao before gripping his 'breasts' "These are mine now da-ze!" Im Yong runs off laughing obnoxiously out of the kitchen presumably to get dressed for school.

Once again the house is silent but now I can't relax as I know what is going to happen next... "Sensei? I can't find anything to wear." My older sister Mei whines as she enters the kitchen, sitting down in her usual seat across from me at the table. "Mei just go upstairs and put your uniform on aru, we are going to be late at this rate." huffing at my brothers lack of response Mei walks back up the stairs only to be replaced by Kiku; though I have to admit he is quieter than the rest; he is still weird, I mean he is always going on about ships, Yaoi and stuff, "Ano... Good morning Yao-San would you need any help making the breakfast?" It is just that he is too polite for my taste.

Though the pleased smile that spread across my brother’s face shows he appreciates the manners "Ah thank you Kiku, can you finish the bentos?" A short nod and the shorter of the two moves over to the cooker frying up anything Yao has decided to throw in today.

Boredom washes over me as the two clank around the counter around me, so placing my headphones in my ears and turning on my music I kick back waiting for the food to be ready. _Damn why do we have to come to school today, I want to go shopping._

A sudden thought pops into my head which makes me smirk; making my way back up the stairs and into my bedroom, I hunt in my room for something. In the wardrobe and draws and then under my bed "Aha, found you!" I start to pull out a box of Hong Kong firecrackers but am startled (not that I show it) by a voice at my door "What have you found aru?" wincing slightly I turn to find Yao stood in my doorway, moving my body to block his view I stare at him hoping he will leave "What are you up to now Li?" Grabbing my school bag and holding it up to him before fully turning around and sitting on the floor making no effort to remove my headphones as I reply "nothing, just came up to get my bag."

Yao looks at me and I can tell that he doesn't believe me by the way his eyebrow raises up slightly but he doesn't remark "Well, I just came up to tell you that breakfast is ready aru" Leaving me alone in my room once again I hear him making his way down the hall telling each sibling in turn.

Closing my door this time, I make my way back over to the bed and pull out a handful of firecrackers before shoving them in my bag and zipping it closed; then proceeded to make my way down the stairs for some much needed food.

After breakfast I grab my school bag and make my way towards the front door; though obviously not fast enough as I am stopped by Yao once again. "Li Xiang aru, I hope you are not thinking of going to school like that. Tuck your shirt in. Where is your tie and blazer Aru?" Though I think I have mentioned we have no uniform Yao likes to think we do, I smirk at Yao's small frame as he crosses his arms and tries to look intimidating, without turning around I give a slight chuckle "Whatever." and let the door close behind me. _I know what you are all thinking, all of his 6 siblings go to the same school as him why not just walk with them?_ But trust me when I say just that fraction of time with them this morning is about as much as I can take.

I look down at my watch and notice that it is 7:00, I live a few minutes from the school in the dorms so I have plenty of time to set up my little show.

Making my way to the courtyard right in front of the school gates; looking around to make sure that no one is there before unloading my firecrackers and placing them behind some bushes. I hook a small timer to them and set it to go off during last hour making sure I have a perfect view of them... I stand up and brush of some grass from my trouser legs just as the first lot of students start to arrive, so deciding to make my way through the school and to homeroom.

I make my way through the halls after hanging my headphones round my neck, trying to hear what all the gossip was about this time. Walking past numerous groups of students all I hear is news of a new student arriving later that day "Kesesese what do you think they will be like?" A self proclaimed Prussian was talking loudly outside his locker with his friends Francis and Antonio also known together as the Bad Touch Trio "Kusosososo I bet they won't hold a candle to my little Lovi ~" That was the Spanish Antonio, who was followed up by their other friend Francis who as you can probably guess is from France "Ah L'Amore is beautiful non? I bet they are going to be gorgeous, not as much as me. Ohonhonhon"

Cringing at the trio I keep walking down the corridor before I hear another voice "But Artie... I don't want to stay behind and show them around. I have that movie for us to watch!" That was Alfred, goodness knows how he managed to snag the position of Vice President for the student council but hey it is a mystery just like his friendship with his stubborn counterpart Arthur, the student council president "I know Alfred but we have to, I hear he has just been released from the hospital so be nice. We do not know his family situation." _So it is a boy hmmm, I guess I am game._ _Oh I should inform you that I am gay, though no one knows it but I have never had a girlfriend and for that matter never shown any interest in females at all._

Carrying on my walk through the maze of hallways, I finally make it to my homeroom just as the bell rings; walking straight to my seat in the back left hand corner where it is easy to serve my fellow students already seated. My eyes make their way to a group of mismatched characters near the from of the room who call themselves Scandinavia; though as I recall Scandinavia was made up of five countries - Denmark, Finland, Sweden, Norway and Iceland, though this little group only has a member from four of those countries.

Mathias is a loud mouthed Dane who loves to annoy his friend Lukas an expressionless Norwegian with anger issues, whereas Tino is a sweat patient Finnish man who I swear is attached to his much bigger and intimidating Swedish friend Berwald. If you hadn't realised they are missing a person from Iceland... So therefore they are not Scandinavia just yet. My eyes travel around the room finding the Prussian Gilbert, Alfred and Arthur plus a few others I am not that familiar with, letting out a breath when none of my siblings walk through the door but instead the teacher himself.

Looking down at my watch I smile; _only four more hours to go!_

\-----Time Skip-----

It is fourth lesson now, and I am sat in class next to my brother Im Yong, we are working on a chemical reaction trying to make a flame with magnesium; though I am not interested in such small science induced fire so place my headphones on my ears listening to my music as Im Yong runs around with the magnesium 'claiming' students breasts as his own.

I look back down at my watch and sigh 2:00, _just another 25 minutes until it happens Li, 15 minutes until the end of the lesson, let's hope we get out of this one without a problem._ Resting my head on my hands I decided to play with the chemicals on my desk mixing random substances together, _I mean the teacher never told us not to do it now did he?_ I find out a measuring flask and measure out 100ml of each substance before pouring them all into a glass dish on my desk, putting on my safety goggles I stand back to see if anything will happen, then sigh as nothing does.

When sensei calls for everything to be put away I tell Im Yong to wash up the flasks but make sure to leave my solution on my desk... Bad idea, very bad idea. I pick up my bag off the floor ready to leave the room when I notice a small amount of smoke rising from the dish, backing up slightly I try to walk away hoping no one has noticed "Fire, sir!" a girl from the back of the classroom shouts pointing to my desk, I turn around to find Elizabeta backing away slowly dragging a dark haired boy with her.

The teacher looks up startled from his desk, eyes travelling around the room until they land on me, a glare is sent my way before "Li Xiang, What on earth did you do?" My face gives nothing away as I back slowly out of the classroom not wanting to be kept behind in fear of missing it. "I would hope that a boy your age would know not to mix the substances together, this could be dangerous. I would like for you to stay..." Before he has chance to finish I turn and flee, running out of the classroom and down the white corridors once again. _Well if I never heard what he wanted from me then I cannot get into trouble seen as I never actually heard what he had to say and therefore I wasn't told anything._

I run all the way to my English room and place my bag on the floor headphones still in place calming my racing heart as I sit staring out of the window towards the entrance of the school. As I do, I notice a small boy with hair almost white climbing out of a taxi, and walking slowly into the school he is carrying a small bag obviously not his entire luggage as that would have been brought to his room already. His head is down hands clenched into fists over the strap of a very worn messenger bag, as he crosses the gate onto the school ground; where he is greeted by Arthur and Alfred; he looks scared.

I look down at my watch as soon as the bodies have gone, presumably towards the office when a huge smile breaks out across my face; turning my attention back to the window I see my firecrackers go off, producing a series of bright colours erupting from the flower beds, however my happiness does not last long as I hear "Li Xiang to the principles office" over the loudspeakers, picking up my bag I make my way towards the Headmaster's office and without so much as knocking push the door open and walk in. "Ah Liam, How are you today?" Romulus, the headmaster asks me all too friendly, I just shrug my shoulders "alright." and place my bag on the floor before taking the seat opposite him. "I do not want to keep you long Liam as I am greeting the new student soon but I wanted to tell you not to mess with any more substances during your science lessons, it was dangerous and careless of you."

I nod my head really not caring one way or another, just wanting to get out of here, "And the firecrackers, how many times do you have to be told, I thought Yao had taken them away from you?" Keeping all emotions out of my face and voice I just look at him and say "He took all of the ones out of the house but forgot to check my stash in the attic sir, and I come from Hong Kong sir I think I know how to get hold of them." I smirk at Romulus' confused expression but don't give him time to say anything as I reach over the desk and swipe up a file; he had been looking at before I walked in most likely. "Liam Please that is confidential information." flipping through the papers in front of me, I smirk more _finally someone of interest. Emil you and I are going to become good friends._

Standing up from my seat throwing the file back onto the desk, I walk towards the door "Don't worry Sir, I am sure me and Emil will become good friends." I let the door close behind me, making my way back down the corridor I hear voices coming towards me and realise that it is Arthur and Alfred arguing once again; knowing that the new kid would be with them I walk with a bit more determination until I spot him, trailing a little ways behind the two guides. Upon hearing me coming he lifts his head a bit and my breath catches in my throat, his stunning lilac eyes, pale skin and hair everything about him was just stunning.

As I approach him I make eye contact and give a small wink watching his face glow as the blood rushed to his cheeks making him look cuter than before, I walk past heading back to my dorm to think of a plan, not really caring that the school day had yet to end.


	3. Anywhere Else But Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A look passes through his eyes and he looks as if he is thinking of something before his eyes grow wide and he faces me again. "What did you say your name was again? Where are you from and what is your mother's name?" I; along with everyone else was shocked by the sudden outburst of questions posed by the Norwegian. "Emil, from Iceland and my mother's name is Tryggvľna. Why?" His eyes widen as if he has seen a ghost, getting up from his place on the floor he walks over to me before pulling me into a hug, I start to cry when I hear him whisper in my ear "lillebror, it’s been a while....."

Emil’s POV

I woke up the next morning exhausted and nervous; taking a look at my alarm clock I see that it reads 06:30. Panicking I jump out of bed and rush over to my wardrobe dressing as quickly as possible. “Ice? What are you doing up so early? Schools not for another 2 hours.” Freezing my actions, I turn to the source of the voice and see Matthias lying down in bed staring at me, he started calling me that after our little catch session the previous night. “Oh My God! I am so sorry for waking you up, it is just a habit to get up this early.” Realisation hit me as I remember the flight over and the people I had met yesterday; I start to cry. Falling to my knees the relief of the pain stopping, a chance to make friends and maybe… just maybe to find love as well.

My sudden crying had Matthias out of bed in seconds, crouching down in front of me clearly at a loss of what to do. “H…Hey Emil? What’s up dude? Why did you start crying?” Shaking my head and curling up into myself trying to block out the world as I released all of my pent up emotions, after a few more seconds Matthias had up and left the room only to return a few minutes later with a sleepy Lukas in tow. “Hey you stupid Dane, what is the big I…” Stopping his sentence midway when he notices me crying on the floor, pulling away from his friend and wrapping his arms around me – unintentionally I flinch away; but from what I don’t know. "No get away from me! Don't touch me! Please." My sobs come harder now, my body shakes uncontrollably as Lukas jumps back away from my flailing arms. Memories rush through my head; times of abuse; the scars; the uncomfortable feelings of being monitored and watched.

After another five minutes of crying, I wipe my eyes and stand up “Sorry I need to get some air.” Lukas stands with me following me to the door worry lacing his voice “I’ll go with you.” Shaking my head, I walk out of the room “No I’ll be alright” letting the door shut behind me. I make my way down the corridor and out into the morning air, breathing a sigh of relief before deciding to go on a walk around the campus.

Not after I had walked just 5 feet did I notice a boy, around my age sitting under a tree listening to music, trying to back away unsuccessfully he looked up. _I could have sworn I have seen him before..._ The boy looked up at me, a small smile making its way to his face as he winked at me. _The boy from the corridor!_ Heat rushed to my face as I recall why he had looked familiar, taking out his headphones “Hey. I am Li Xiang! But I prefer Liam. It is nice to meet you.” Giving an awkward wave of his hand as if to punctuate the end of his introduction. “H…Hi, I’m Emil. New transfer.” He pats the ground next to him and I sit down wrapping my arms around my legs and resting my chin on top of my knees.

Looking across I notice him staring at me a small smirk playing on his soft, lips. _Wait! What?_ _Do my eyes look red and puffy from crying?_ “Why are you staring at me like that?” I shift uncomfortable feeling as though I am being judged by this boy; my arms tightening around my kness. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to. I was trying to guess your country.” Confusion at his statement, apparently obviously showing on my face as he lets out a small chuckle before elaborating “I like to guess where people are from. It makes it more fun.” Li Xiang looks at me again before nodding “Judging by your pale skin and hair I’d say a country in Europe up north – an old Scandinavian country perhaps?” Tongue tide at the accuracy all I can do is nod, as he chuckles again. “How on earth did you know that?” Intrigued I don’t notice the close proximity at which we are sitting, but maybe a bit too close as I start to hear his music playing from his headphones. “Well your name is Emil Steilsson and you just moved here from Iceland – the capital at that, sorry don’t know how to pronounce it.”

Staring at him for a few seconds more before I manage to force words out of my mouth “What? How?” Lying back against the tree as if he is just about to take a nap – I notice the sharp features of his face, his thin but built body and his short choppy dark hair. “I read your file whilst I was in the Headmaster's office yesterday.” Smiling to himself, pleased with his work, he turned to look at me before his eyes seemed to flicker to something or someone behind me.

His face falls as I hear a voice from behind me; making me jump “Li Xiang! So this is where you have been hiding. Come inside and get ready for school.” _Is he an older brother maybe? He reminds me of what Lukas used to be like._ A small smile shaped my features at the memory before a voice broke the silence again “Yao, I just came out to get some peace and quiet, no need to interrupt my conversation now is there?” The older man, Yao? Looked around a look of confusion on his face as he finally noticed me sat beside Li. “Oh well you still need to come inside, talk to him later or something.” I look down at my hands a feeling of dejection welling up inside and my smile starts to waver. Li Xiang leans in closer to me “Don’t let that smile slip, it makes you look cute.” Smiling down at me as he walks away, leaving me a stuttering blushing mess.

I decide to make my way back up to my room to start getting ready for school, opening the door I find that all of the others are waiting there. I step into the room to find myself enveloped in one massive hug; once again I flinch away and stiffen under the contact. “Emil are you alright?” Tino, the short Finnish man asked. “Yo dude, where did you go?” That was Matthias, Berwald stood still looking as intimidating as ever before Lukas piped up. “Where did you go? Don’t just run off like that, I was so worried.” Looking down at the floor I started to play with my fingers, a mannerism for when I get nervous. “I just went for a walk before I started talking to someone, that’s all.”

Shocked shaped their features, and exchanged looks passed around the room before Lukas spoke up again, “Who did you speak to? Was it Ivan?” My turn to be confused now, who is Ivan. Shaking my head I look up from the ground to find concern? Written clearly across my brother’s face. “Who was it then?” The urgency in his voice made me back away slightly cringing under the attention I was receiving from all four of them, no one moving theirs eyes from my face searching for the answer. “I was just talking to a boy, no big deal." I could feel my anxiety kicking in, my body shaking and my chest heaving for breathe; trying everything I can to get the attention off of me I carry one. "If you must know his name was Li Xiang.”

Once again a look of confusion ran across each of their faces, I almost laughed at the simultaneous reactions but kept it to myself. “There is no one by that name at this school, are you sure he was a student?” Shaking my head, I try to recall some facts that would help describe him. Sighing as I come up blank about to walk away before I remember the older man. “He has an older brother, Yao? I think that was his name.” Lukas exchanged a glance with Matthias one I couldn’t place which worried me a bit. “Yao has a few siblings; did you mean Kiku, Im Yong Soo, Kasem or Liam?” Shaking my head at all of those names, until the last one is said _He did say people call him Liam? Is that his English name or something?_ “Liam. His name was Liam.” A smile comes to my face as I remember the way he looked when he walked away, his Asian clothes fitting just right, except for the sleeves which reached past his hands obscuring the view a bit. Although he didn't smile and apparently tended to favour smirking; it suited him rather well, making even more handsome then he already was.

When I looked back up at Lukas though, he had a scowl plastered to his face making my smile waver, _was something wrong?_ “I don’t want you speaking to that boy, he is a trouble maker and I am not having you get into trouble when you have just moved here. Understand?” _What? Why?_ My hands clench into fists, and start to shake at my side “I have finally made a friend, which I haven’t had for years and you’re trying to take that away from me? You haven’t been part of my life for 8 years and have no right to tell me what I can and can’t do!” I know I shouldn't have said that but I had a sudden burst of anger at the control Lukas though he held over me. Regret filled a small part of my mind as I look into his face seeing a look of hurt shaping his features.

Without hearing another word, I grab my bag from off my bed and race down the stairs towards the school building; only to remember I had no Idea where I was going or even what subjects I had. Walking around the school again, trying to find my way to the headmaster's office _I could have sworn it was around here somewhere._ Frustration building up inside as the surroundings become more and more unfamiliar “Hey Emil, what are you doing here? Class is about to start.” Startled by the voice I turn around to find Li Xiang smirking at me, he walks closer to me until we are standing just inches apart; holding out his hand with a folded piece of paper in it handing it to me “I thought you might need this, Roma told me to give it to you.” Taking the piece of paper from his hand to find my schedule printed on it, looking up I give a genuine smile “Thanks Li, I was trying to find the office to pick it up but got lost.” My face heats up from embarrassment and I look away, leaning forward I feel Li placing his forehead on mine just for a few seconds before quickly pulling away “I was right.”

Looking up at the young Asian boy, confused by his comment, “right about what?” I ask hoping to get a sensible answer from the boy but only was disappointed… Well not too disappointed I have to admit. “You do look cute when you smile, can you not do it more often?” Once again blood rushed to my face but not out of embarrassment this time, _OMG did he really just call me cute?_ He sniggers into his hand before holding it out for me to take, when I hesitate he explains “We are in the same homeroom, I was going to show you where it is. Seen as the bell is about to ring any second now and we don’t want you getting lost again.” The teasing note in his voice makes me happy, _so this is what it is like to have friends._

Taking hold of his hand slowly, still unsure of what to do before I am dragged off around the school making it to our classroom just as the bell rings. Li doesn’t let go of my hand though until he has dragged me to the front of the classroom waiting for the teacher to arrive, “Hey Li?” a small noise comes out of his mouth signalling that he is listening “You never told me what country you were from.” I look at him expectantly before diverting my eyes to look at the congregation of students looking as if they didn’t want to be there.

There were only a few students though; Arthur and Alfred were sat at the front seemingly arguing about something; a small energetic boy with light brown hair with a weird curl sticking out the side of his head sat next to an almost identical boy but this one had a scowl and his curl was on the opposite side; eyes travelling across to the windows to find Lukas, Tino, Berwald and Matthias staring at me. Before I could say or do anything, I felt a light squeeze of my hand and looked down to find that Li’s and my hands were still conjoined. “Hong Kong.” I turn towards Li startled by his words, “Sorry. What did you say?” He looked down at our hands, before looking back up into my eyes before repeating “You asked me where I was from. Hong Kong.” I was about to reply when the door swung open and an older looking teacher walked in, Li released my hand and walked towards his seat in the back right hand corner of the room, smiling at me as he sat down.

The teacher walked over to the front of the classroom placing his paperwork on top of the desk before turning to me “I take it you are the new transfer student?” He did look intimidating but I found that my voice had decided to leave me at this point so I just nodded, he looked around the classroom before getting class’s attention “Alright everyone settle down. This is our new transfer student, alright introduce yourself to everyone young man.” I took a step forward and coughed trying to clear my throat, looking up into the faces of every student in the room before landing on Li, who was sitting up appearing to be waiting for me to speak.

Keeping my eyes on the young Asian I take a deep breath “Hi… I’m Emil Steilsson. Born in Iceland and lived there until just recently where I came here. It is nice to meet you all.” I am about to turn away and ask the teacher where I should sit when a loud voice comes from the back of the classroom, “Kesesese, Why did you move here?” I look at the person who had spoken and freeze, certain memories coming back.

I start to shake uncontrollably, tears threatening to fall once more; I hear Lukas' voice call my name as I feel my knees go weak and my head starts to spin , I feel myself fall towards the floor until a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist making me feel safe. “Emil, Emil are you alright?” Coming to my senses I look up, pulling back slightly to see who it was and my face instantly heats up when my eyes meet, dark amber eyes filled with concern. “Yea, I am alright. Thanks Li.”

The teachers, who I still didn’t know his name, walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder making me flinch again, “Emil, go and take the seat next to Li. You seem to be well acquainted with him already.”

As I was walking away, Li escorting me to my seat not taking his arm from around my waist; the teachers turns to the front of the classroom “We all have our own reasons for being here and we should not pry into the lives of others unless they have consented and are willing to tell us. Please remember to respect people’s privacy, Mr Gilbert.” Laughter filled the room as a groan sounded from the seat of Gilbert, before he responded again in his loud voice. “Sir, I have told you I am not Gilbert I am Prussia. The awesomeness that once was.” Again more laughter from the room as the teenager whined like a small child, before another voice cut in; equally as loud but definitely familiar “A great nation that fell after WWI, well done Mr Awesome.” That was Arthur, the student council President, showing of his knowledge to the class as more people joined in with the teasing. However, one student was not laughing; in fact he wasn’t doing anything but watching me from his seat on the other side of the class room, his stare made me feel uncomfortable as I squirmed in my seat hoping to get away.

\-----Time Skip-----

Homeroom went by without another incident; except Lukas wouldn’t quit staring at me the entire time especially when I was talking to Li; it made me nervous. After the hour, Li and I walked out of the classroom "What do you have next?" Stopping in front of me in the corridor I took out my schedule and looked trying to find the right day. "Maths." I reply with less enthusiasm making Li give a small smile before frowning "Damn, I have science. Do you know where you are going?" Shaking my head, I startle as his hands once again is slid into my own, leading me down the corridor. "Well I guess it can't be helped. I'll show you the way."

Li Xiang and I walked down the maze of corridors I have come to realise are normal in this school, before he finally stopped outside of a classroom. Releasing my hand he lent forward and placed a quick kiss on my forehead "See you later Emil." Turning around after watching the Asian walk down the corridor, I opened the door and froze - why does Lukas appear in all of my lessons and by the look on his face he saw what just happened. "Umm Excuse me," I try getting the attention of the maths teachers "I am the new transfer." _Please don't sit me next to Lukas, Please._

The teacher lifts his head up and; without even glancing in my direction, gives a quick survey of the room before pointing to none other than the seat next to Lukas. Sighing I decide to match my fate by walking slowly over to his table, placing my bag on the floor and take a seat refusing to speak to the older boy. "I thought I told you not to talk to him again?" Without looking around at the Norwegian boy and reaching into my bag for a notebook and pen delaying time "Yes you did, but I also told you that you have no authority over me didn't I? Now just leave me and my friend alone." Shaking my head as I note down the title _Simultaneous Equations... great._ "He looked like he had more than friendship on his mind, he is trouble Emil and I don't want you caught up in it." turning my back to him trying to focus on the lecture but finding my mind drifting to a certain Asian.

Just five minutes before the lesson the teacher calls me to the front of the class and once again I am asked to introduce myself to the class, "Hey, I am Emil. From Iceland." Running off basic information without giving it much thought... That is until the teacher asked if the students asked if anyone had any questions for me. A small Asian boy put his hand up; his uniform was pristine and he spoke with a quiet but clear voice "Ummm, Mr Emil do you have any siblings?" A few of the students turn their attention back to me as I feel sweat form across my forehead, playing with my fingers I look at the man who had asked "Y... Yea I do. Lukas."

No more needed to be said as a murmur erupted across the room, gestures being made towards the stoic Norwegian. "How did you meet Liam? You were talking outside the classroom at the start." A glance to Lukas showed a stormy look pass over his features before once again turning to that of emotionless "I met him this morning as I took a walk, we just started talking." My chest had grown tight, my lungs struggling for oxygen as I try to find a means of escape; casting a glance to the door I notice a familiar silhouette leaning against the wall headphones on.

Walking up to the teacher I asked if I could now be excused which he surprisingly agrees to. Grabbing my bag I run out of the classroom startling Li as the door slams against the wall, I take hold of his hand and start to walk "Hey Emil, how did it go?" Keeping my head down the silence seemingly speaking for me as I feel a small squeeze of my hand, that is enough to make me slow down my pace. "Hey." I am pulled to a stop by a hand placed on my shoulder "Do you want to go somewhere to talk?" I give a small nod of my head before we are off again, this time Li seems to have a destination in mind as he navigates the halls before stopping at a place that is all to similar...


	4. Drown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Walking up to the teacher I asked if I could now be excused which he surprisingly agrees to. Grabbing my bag I run out of the classroom startling Li as the door slams against the wall, I take hold of his hand and start to walk "Hey Emil, how did it go?" Keeping my head down the silence seemingly speaking for me as I feel a small squeeze of my hand, that is enough to make me slow down my pace. "Hey." I am pulled to a stop by a hand placed on my shoulder "Do you want to go somewhere to talk?" I give a small nod of my head before we are off again, this time Li seems to have a destination in mind as he navigates the halls before stopping at a place that is all to similar...

Emil's POV

As I am lead by Li back to the place we met this morning, the bell sounds for the start of first break, we sit down at the base of the tree in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. "Hey Emil, what happened back there?" Looking down at my lap, playing with my fingers and picking at the loose threads of my clothes, I take a deep breath and turn my body so that I am facing my new friend head on "I think it is best if I explain it all from the beginning." Nodding his head I can tell I have now received his full attention.

\-----Flashback-----

A small child around the age of 6 came charging down the stairs in pursuit of his older brother, this child was a happy and ambitious one who always had a smile on his face. His older brother who goes by the name of Lukas was harder to read according to other people but not to his little brother; who adored his older brother with all his heart. Family friends would always talk about how close the brothers were and how much of a perfect family they had, the children thought so too; they loved both of their parents dearly and thought they were going to be together forever.

Until one day.....

"What on earth have you been doing this whole time? You said you were going to be home in time to put the kids to bed, you know they go to bed at 9 o'clock. It is now half 11." Little Emil, now the tender age of 7, was lying awake in bed listening to his mother scream at his father, she was always scary when she got mad; which happened more often then not nowadays. "I was just out for a drink with a colleague from the office, we just lost track of time."

The father of the house was a calm man, one who would always protect his children from his wife's outbursts by trying to calm her down, he would hide the children and step in if they were ever subjected to their mother's violent ways but sometimes even he lost his patience with her. "Oh you mean the colleague you have been messaging none stop for the past few weeks huh? With loads of 'I can't wait to see you again.' Don't make me sick!" Emil was terrified! His mother's shouting getting louder and louder by the minute, he didn't want to sleep alone anymore.

Slowly climbing out of bed and making his way down the hall towards his older brother's room, he peeked into the dark room to find a dark figure sitting on the bed looking out of the window. "Lukas?" Emil's voiced was laced with fear causing the aforementioned person to turn around; climbing out of bed Lukas picked up his teary eyed brother and carried him back to the bed placing him under the covers. "Don't worry Emil, I am sure mother and father will make up soon. They always do." Though doubt crossed the older brothers face going unnoticed by Emil who currently had his face buried in Lukas' side trying his best to block out the sounds of shouting. "Tell me the truth!!! I can't believe you are here lying to my face hoping to get away with it!!! Who the hell do you think you are?"

A crash made both of the young boys jump, followed by more shouting, this time surprising and also terrifying both boys, it was their father's voice. "Fine, you want the truth! I am planning on leaving you, I can't stand your violent, selfish behaviour anymore. I have found someone else I want to be with and HE is a wonderful man!" Silence filled the house as tension built, both parents were breathing heavily down the stairs while Emil had started to cry; terrified by the sound of his usually calm father shouting. Lukas scooped Emil up in his arms and started to rock him back and forth "Shhhh it is okay Emil, everything is going to be fine. I am right here. Okay? I am never going to leave you alone."

The younger of the two children was soon asleep, calmed by his brothers love and reassurance, the steady drum of his heartbeat soothing his worries and doubts enough to let exhaustion take over. Meanwhile Lukas could here movement coming from their parents bedroom, placing Emil down under the covers once more he crept out of his room and peered around the open door; much like his little brother had down more than an hour before hand.

Walking into the room when he realised it was his father and not his mother "Father?" Lukas sounded monotonous as per usual but worry shone bright in his eyes, as he peered at the suitcase which lay open on the bed. Upon hearing his son's voice the father turned around "Sorry Lukas, did we wake you up? How is Emil? Is he alright?" The young boy nodded his head slowly "He is asleep in my bed, he got scared Father. Is everything going to be okay?"

His father looked down at the floor; before returning to what he was doing before, packing a suitcase it seemed, "I am leaving here Lukas. I am going to start fresh, with someone else. I want you to be as quiet as possible okay?" Lukas gave a slight nod of his head "I want you to go into your room and pack some cloth into your suitcase okay? do it as fast as you can but don't wake Emil." Confusion showed clear on the little boys face, Lukas only being 2 years older than Emil, was still deeply affected by domestic disturbances. "Why father? Are we going somewhere?"

Panic had started to build, tightening in his chest with his father's next words "I am taking you with me Lukas, don't worry when we get settled in we will come back for Emil; he is stronger than you think." Not wanting to disobey his father, Lukas snuck back into his room and began to pack his clothes as quietly as he could; managing to walk back out of the room without his younger brother waking up he dragged his case into his parents room where his father picked both his and Lukas' up and proceeded to take them to the car. Strapping Lukas into the car after placing the suitcases in the boot they backed out of the drive covered by the still of the night.

Was this the end of their happy family?

\----In the morning----

Emil woke to the morning light shining in his face, causing him to squint against the harsh light, looking around the room he realised that he was in his brother's room but there was no sign of Lukas anywhere. The closet was empty of his clothes and his favourite teddy was gone from the end of the bed. In a state of panic Emil ran down the stairs "Mother, Lukas is gone. He disappeared!"

Tears started to flow down the young boys face as his mother stood in the kitchen staring out of the window "He has not disappeared you stupid child, your b*****d of a father took him away last night." Emil flinched at the harsh tone evident in his mother's voice and he tried to back away remembering what father had said: _Emil when you mother gets like this, you must leave the room okay? Hide and don't come out until I say so._ The women turned around to face her son, "Some father he turned out to be! Leaving his son here all by himself!"

Crack!

The sound of a hand meeting skin echoed through the house as Emil cradled his cheek, trying to escape the anger; the danger that was his mother. "Your are such a pathetic child, crying over something so stupid. I bet you wish he took you away to don't you? Well it is obvious that he didn't want you either!"

Crack!

Emil found himself lying on the floor, looking up at his mother a look of pure hatred shaped her features as a brown leather belt made contact with the top of his leg making him cry out in pain. The abuse continued, the crack of the leather belt against his legs; her foot connecting with his sides, stepping on his wrists.

After what seemed like hours to the small child, his mother stormed out of the house locking the door as she did, Emil lay on the floor now covered in cuts, bruises and his own blood. Dragging himself into the kitchen he opened the first aid box rummaging through until he had found some antiseptic wipes. Cleaning his wounds as best as he could before returning the box and slowly making the agonising trip up the stairs where he promptly collapsed onto his bed exhausted.

_This was to be his life from now on._

However, no matter how many days went by; no matter how many beatings did the young child endure, he always waited believing he would see his older brother again someday.

\-----Present Day-----

Emil had stopped with his story for a minute, looking up at his friend who had sat quietly listening to his friends horror story that was spilling out before him. Li moved so that he was sat next to his friend and wiped the escaped tears from his face before gently with the pad of his thumb before taking hold of his hand. "Emil, Are you okay? You don't have to continue if you don't want to. It sounds awful." A shaky breath was released as Emil shook the thoughts from his head "No I want to tell you, at least then I know that someone will know why I act so weird." Liam looked at his friend and decided to release his hand only to wrap his arm around his shoulders pulling him closer so that Emil's head rested upon his slender shoulder. "I would never think you were weird Emil, you haven't met my family." A slight chuckled escaped from the pale boys lips, as he took a deep breath and continued his story.

\-----Flashback-----

The abuse carried on like this for eight years, until eventually the pain dulled and the fear disappeared; it is horrible to imagine a child who no longer felt or feared abuse because they had gotten used to and expected it everyday.

It was the day that Emil had walked to school after the attacks had grown progressively worse as time wore on; the pain in his shoulder was unbearable growing even more so as time went on. _Where on earth did she get that knife from? I swear she wasn't holding it when I first walked into the room._ Emil was contemplating the fact of how his mother had picked up the sharp implement without his realising rather than why he was getting abused by his own mother.

It is quite sad really.

Blood was now seeping through the fabric of Emil's shirt and blazer making him look like he had just been mugged, however he was still a good distance away from school. Plugging in his headphones Emil started listening to his music while still holding onto his shoulder trying not to move it as much seen as it was so painful.

After a good 45 minutes of more walking Emil had finally arrived at the school gates; seeing only a few students standing around so early in the morning. A few pointed at the pale teenager as he walked past, some would snigger, while others would yell insults and abuse at him. Though being almost immune to these sorts of things Emil walked right on by; his head hanging low letting his hair spill into his face, he may act like they don't bother him but truly he had started to believe some of the other children when some had shouted he was better off dead and he should just do the world a favour and disappear; which brought his thoughts back to how his father had taken his brother late through the night and left Emil behind.

 _Maybe Lukas never liked me, maybe father hated me. Was I too weak? too annoying? What did I do wrong? Why did he leave me alone? He promised never to leave me!_ These thoughts whirled around and around inside the Icelandic's head just before he passed out in the middle of the classroom that morning, the next time he woke he was in a hospital talking to a nice police officer; and a not so nice one, who promised him a better life in America and Hey presto look at him now.

\-----Present Day-----

When Emil had finished his story completely this time he buried his face in the crook of Li's neck seen as none of them had shifted their position the entire time, the Asian boy squeezed Emil's shoulders reassuring him without words. "Emil, I am so sorry that you had to go through something like that, it must have been so hard for you."

The smaller teen looked up from his hiding spot and tried to smile up at his friend but the sadness got in its way, Li leant forward and pressed his forehead against the others "I promise you Emil that I will never leave you alone okay? If you ever need me just come and find me, I live in the dorm house just across the road so if you ever need to get away... If you want you can even spend the night, I have an extra bed in there." Emil throws his arms around the Asian's neck momentarily taking the other by surprise at his sudden show of affection; especially seen as he usually flinches away from any form of contact.

After a while, the taller Asian boy wraps his arms around Emil's small frame gladly returning his hug; however all too soon the sheer bliss of the moment was interrupted by the shrill ringing of the school bell signalling the end of their break. Li drew back from their embrace and offered his hand hoisting his much lighter friend from his seat on the ground, wiping any remaining tears from his face and dragging him down the hall towards the classrooms. "Hey Li?" A small noise of acknowledgment came from the other boy "Where are we going?" Emil looked down at their conjoined hands as he felt a reassuring squeeze, _He could get used to this._ "Well seen as we both have History now I decided to walk with you. Don't want you getting like lost again do we?" As if to punctuate his sentence Li gives Emil a wink, blushing the latter returns his squeeze and replies "How on earth did you know what lessons I have?"

 A smirk had appeared on Li's face as he continued to drag the Scandinavian boy up a flight of stairs heading to what appeared to be the History department. "I saw it while I was in the Headmasters office, I wanted to make sure we had some classes together." Blushing getting darker Emil seems to have found a fascination with the tiles covering the floor under their feet, however a sudden halt causes him to stumble into his friend "Hey Li, what th..." His sentence is cut short by a quiet chuckle "We have arrived Emil, you really should look where you are going."

Emil looks up and finds himself standing outside a classroom, one that appears to be covered in all sorts of historical events all surrounding America - One image catches the young Icelandic's eyes, _Hey that looks like Arthur and Alfred._ An image hangs on the wall bigger than the rest; a picture of a young blond man standing over someone of an equal age maybe older who has collapsed onto the ground and who appears to be crying. Rain drenching them both adding a sense of dismay to the ordeal; _I wonder what event that represents?_ "The revolutionary War." Emil jumps as a voice interrupts his thoughts, turning around to find Li looking at the same picture "What did you say?" Emil's voice was no more than a whisper, this image still clear in his mind.

Something went wrong at that time, something drastic and horrible. "The image is a representation of the revolutionary war between America and Britain; America wanted to gain their independence - they no longer wanted to be a colony of the British Empire but Britain refused. It ended in a war where the French, Prussian's and even Spanish backed up the Americans; some say it was to get back at the British for stealing America away." Emil stands captivated by the image, feeling sorry for the man representing Britain, they seemed to have lost something important to them that day. Otherwise, why would they fight so hard to keep them; why would they refuse to grant their independence unless they never wanted them to leave.

"Ah Yes it was a tragedy what occurred that day, the Americans acting all high and mighty after how kindly they were treated." A new voice made both Emil and Li jump, though Li didn't show it as much. "Arthur what a lovely surprise." Sarcasm dripped from the Asians voice; as he looked at the man standing behind the Brit "Yo dudes. What's up?"

Emil shifted uncomfortably at the additional people added to their conversation but answered anyway, a bit quiet "N...Nothing much. Just looking at the image." Alfred looked up to see what they were referring to before letting out a long laugh causing several students to stop and stare "Ah I remember that! Ahahahahahaha Arthur we both caught colds after that day remember." Arthur looked embarrassed for a while before he cleared his throat and looked back at the taller blond "Yes, if I recall correctly we were asked to complete a project to show our own representation of a famous historical event. I cannot believe that you convinced me that that was a good idea." Arthur looked back up at the image, a smile playing on his lips as Emil's face lit up slightly "It is you in the picture?"

Both of the blondes look down at the Icelandic smiling before the American piped up "Yea dude, it was totally my idea and Artie here just couldn't say no to me. Right?" A blush had crept up onto the British man's face as he stuttered "Hey you bloody git, I told you not to call me that in front of others!" Alfred's smile only grew as he took hold of the others hand dragging him into the classroom laughing at the others attempt to lecture him.

Li who had been quiet since the others arrived moved closer to his friend before leaning forward and placing a light feathery kiss on his forehead, taking his hand once again before whispering in Emil's ear "We should go inside too otherwise we will be late." Li proceeded to drag his friend into the classroom making him sit down in the vacant seat next to himself.

\-----Time Skip-----

After the lesson Li and Emil parted ways having once again been put into different classes for the next hour, as Li escorted his friend to his next lesson he wrapped his arm around the others waist keeping him away from the other kids. Emil, not knowing what it was like to have friends, thought this was a normal occurrence and let the action slide without much of a second thought and without realising the mutterings of the students surrounding them. "Meet me at the usual spot?" Emil nodded up to his friend as he was disappearing down the corridor once again, heading for his own classroom. Emil stepped into the room bracing himself for the attention.

As soon as he was over the threshold he scanned the faces of the other students already sitting down and upon noticing that no familiar faces were present he decided to sit in the seat alone in the darkest corner of the room.

The teacher looked up from his desk, stood up and started his lecture; Emil finding it harder and harder to concentrate as time grew on looked across the classroom and found an incredibly tall male staring intensely at him; he had light blonde hair and blue eyes; he wore a pink scarf and long white trench coat a small sunflower pin was clipped to the collar. Though no matter how innocent the other male looked Emil thought that the smile he was receiving had an alternative meaning especially when the paler man pulled back his coat and showed a metal pipe strapped to his side.

Emil swallowed hard and tried his best to push the image from his mind; though memories of his mother started to flash through his head, the pain; the suffering; the terror; building....building up inside surging through his mind, paralyzing his body. Until... "Ahhhhh!" The bell rung for the end of the lesson, Emil jumped out of his skin as a few students laughed at him. He shrunk down in his seat and started to pack away his belongings when suddenly a dark shadow covered his desk, forcing himself to look up Emil noticed the tall Blonde man standing less than a meter away. "You come with me now, da?"

\-----To Li Xiang-----

Li Xiang had been sat at the base of the tree for the past 10 minutes and still there was no sign of his friend anywhere, increasingly worried (especially since he had heard Emil's past) Li decided it was time that he went to look for him. _I wonder where he has gone of to... I mean it doesn't seem like Emil to stand me up or anything..._ Suddenly the Asian teenager stopped dead in his tracks a sudden thought occurring to him as he sped up into a run, frantically looking for his friend, _I hope he doesn't run into him!!!_

In his haste Li collides with a solid but warm frame of another person; trying as fast as possible to get to his feet he notices a similar body strewn on the floor at his feet.... Lukas! Lukas slowly gets to his feet grumbling under his breath "What the hell?" The older boy glares at Li before turning around, before he can take a step he is stopped by the Cantonese boy grabbing hold of his arm.

Lukas is just about to shout at him until he notices the expression on the others face; one of pure desperation and fear. "Liam? Are you alright? What's wrong?" _Isn't he the trouble maker I am always hearing about. The cool collected boy, Yao's younger sibling?_ The change in the Asians behaviour has Lukas concerned (not that he would admit it), "E..Emil," The name of his younger brother instantly got the Norwegian's attention but as he looked around his brother was nowhere to be seen. "What about Emil? Where is he?" Liam, as Lukas was calling him, shook his head before lapsing into a version of the story "We were supposed to meet up at the usual place but he never showed. I think I might know where he is and who he is with but you are not going to like it."

Upon hearing that last part Lukas visibly stiffened grabbing hold of the others arm shaking his head continuously "Y..You don't mean..." A sad look crossed Liam's face as he slowly nodded his head before looking down at the floor

"Ivan..." 


	5. Better Off Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "E..Emil," The name of his younger brother instantly got the Norwegian's attention but as he looked around his brother was nowhere to be seen. "What about Emil? Where is he?" Liam, as Lukas was calling him, shook his head before lapsing into a version of the story "We were supposed to meet up at the usual place but he never showed. I think I might know where he is and who he is with but you are not going to like it."   
> Upon hearing that last part Lukas visibly stiffened grabbing hold of the others arm shaking his head continuously "Y..You don't mean..." A sad look crossed Liam's face as he slowly nodded his head before looking down at the floor   
> "Ivan..."

Third Person POV

That one name brought fear and anger to the usually stoic Norwegian teenagers features; fear of the school bully - Ivan Braginsky a psychotic Russian boy with pale skin and hair, violet eyes and a metal pipe concealed beneath his coat, and anger that his brother had to feel the pain of abuse all over again. The anger was building up faster with each passing minute as Liam found himself pushed hard against the concrete wall, trapped by the Norwegian, who had secured a solid grip on the Asian's shirt collar. "How could you let this happen? I thought you were his friend!"

Tear gathered at the corners of Liam's eyes but before they had a chance to fall, he had wiped them away and put his mask back in place, refusing to let the older teen’s words hurt him anymore then he already was. "I didn't know Lukas" Exasperation clear in Liam's voice "But the longer we wait the less likely we are to make it to Emil in time." Lukas reluctantly relinquished his grip and stepped backwards, reaching into his bag; which had miraculously managed to stay on his shoulder; pulling out his mobile phone, he dialled a number and waited impatiently for the other to pick up. There conversation sounding something like this: (A/N Bold - Matthias; Italics - Lukas)

_Hey Matthias, I need you help..._

**Oh Hey Lukas, so you finally need the help of the king of Scandinavia do you, what trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?**

_Wait... What? No, it is about Emil_

**Oh, so how can the King of Scandinavia help our young Icelander... does he need help with his homework or finding his way arou...**

_JUST SHUT UP YOU STUPID DANE AND GATHER THE GANG!_ Lukas turned to Liam seemingly ignoring the whines of his friend "Where were you meeting Emil?" The Cantonese boy stood unmoving for a moment contemplating whether to give up an area which was just his and Emil's but the scary look crossing the others face soon won over and he responded as emotionless as ever "The big oak tree out back, near the dorms." Lukas sighed and reiterated the information back to Matthias.

Hanging up the phone, placing it back into his bag the Norwegian once again faced Liam crossing his arms, trying not to snap (again) he spoke "lead the way." It takes all of the Asian boy's self-control not to break into a run as he sets off to a place that was once only of happy memories.

\----- To Emil-----

Emil sat up wincing at an immense pain in his head, unfortunately he was hit in the same place as his mother did before he left. The last clear thing that he remembered was sitting in class, a tall teenager standing over his desk brandishing a metal pipe that he had concealed in his long white trench coat. His surroundings, he recognised as being a classroom _at least I am still in school._

His only hope was someone finding him and fast!

"You are finally awake, da?" Emil's head whipped to the teacher’s desk placed at the front of the classroom; it was a bad decision as the pain intensified. A squeak came from the Icelandic teenager as he tried to move away from the taller boy; "It is not nice to ignore people my little flower." Shaking behind one of the tables, Emil speaks quietly to the older boy trying not to annoy him anymore than he apparently had. "Who are you? What do you want from me?"

Standing up from his perch on the desk, the boy walks over to Emil pulling his metal pipe free from his coat, twirling it like a baton he makes his way  closer, his innocent (???) smile looking less friendly as the seconds wear on. His slow, calculated movements set Emil on edge even more, his small frame shaking almost uncontrollably as he gets caught in his memories once more. The image of the pale teenager in front of him is replaced by an image of his mother. "I am Ivan, da. I was told to stop you... Stop you from messing with the peace." _Ivan? Wasn’t that the name that Lukas mentioned before? He seemed really worried about it._

Ivan's answer only made Emil more confused but he had little time to dwell on it as Ivan was now standing above him, pipe held above his head and a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "You upset my Yao-Yao, I want to watch you squirm, my little kitten." With that Ivan brought the pipe down, connecting with Emil's leg who involuntarily let out a cry of pain; looking down he could see a bruise already forming; _Shit, what the hell do I do now..?_

A thought formed in the young Icelander's head; now he just needed to wait for the right opportunity...

As if on cue footsteps could be heard making there way towards the classroom at a quickening pace; a voice familiar to both Ivan and Emil rung out as another blow to Emil's leg was made, it hit virtually the same spot as before causing another cry from the Icelandic teen, dizziness already starting to settle like a cloud through his mind.

A few seconds later a small Asian looking man walked into the room, "Ivan, here you are, I have been looking everywhere for you." Ivan turned around a small smile now shaping his features as he tries to hide Emil from view, _now is my chance!_ As slowly and quietly as possible Emil takes his phone out of his pocket dialling Li's number hoping that he picks up.

A few rings and Emil starts to panic until finally a voice is heard on the other end of the phone, concern and worry lacing the Cantonese boy’s voice making Emil's chest grow tight. "Ivan? What are you hiding aru?" Yao's voice echoes of the walls of the empty classroom, Ivan steps aside revealing the Icelandic teen to a rather shocked Yao. "I was just doing what you told me, da? I am helping my little Yao-Yao." Turning back around Ivan's boot makes contact with Emil's stomach; _damn, it is a good thing that I haven't eaten yet._ "Aiyah! I told you to get him away from Li Xiang not kill him!" Ivan's face falls as the Asian raises his voice; Ivan knew that Yao had a soft spot for his pout and would cave the moment he used it. "Oh alright, I guess this will keep him away from Li as well. Just try no to kill him Ivan, aru." Yao sighs and walks to the teachers desk before he sits down behind it, watching Ivan smile before he turns back around and hits Emil in the stomach but this time with his pipe "You pathetic child, I will beat you until you cannot move anymore, you will never set foot near Yao's brother again!"

A shiver went through Emil's body as the chill in Ivan's voice shook through him, memories racing to the front of his mind; memories of his mother once again feeling that pain all over again. As Ivan continuously slammed his feet, fists and pipe into Emil's small frame, the beating strung out for what felt like hours to Emil but really had only been around 7 minutes.

However, his vision started to blur, the world was becoming black as reality faded away. The last thing that our small Icelandic teen heard was a desperate cry of his name before the world went blank. Although it was much like the last time, this time Emil was not begging for death; no he was praying that someone would help him, bring him back to Li. Li Xiang, his friend, although sometimes he wished it was more, even though they had pretty much just met, Emil knew he liked Li and didn't want to leave him alone.

\-----To Li Xiang-----

As Li Xiang and Lukas made their way to the meeting place a small sound started to echo down the deserted halls of the schools building startling both of the teenagers. Li reached for his phone slowly and almost dropped it in surprise when he glanced the caller ID.

_Emil!_

Li answered the phone, ignoring the inquisitive look he was receiving from the older boy. "Emil? Where are you? Are you alright? Ivan hasn't done anything to you has he?" Worry laced the Cantonese boy’s voice as he desperately tried to find his friend. Li Xiang turned to Lukas, "Emil phoned me, we can hear their conversation."

Relief flooded the Norwegian's expression as he took hold of the phone from Liam's outstretch hand and clicked a button; suddenly noise erupted through the corridor as anger once again took hold of the Asian boy at the addition of an all too familiar voice.

"Ivan? What are you hiding aru?" Yao's voice ricocheted through the classroom and burnt in the Asian boy's head, as noises come through the phone, shuffling of feet and a quiet gasp which could only be assumed was that of Yao. "I was just doing what you told me, da? I am helping my little Yao-Yao." A shiver ran through both of the teenagers as they heard the voice of Ivan, too close to the phone.

Lukas looked over at Liam, tapping him on the shoulder and pointed in the direction of the tree. A curt nod from Li and they were off racing down the corridor in search of their Scandinavian friends. Thoughts rushing through their minds; _Damn you Yao! How could you do this to my friend? I swear I will get you back for this!_

A cracking sound coming from the phone scared Li Xiang even more so as the sound of Emil gasping and coughed sounded through the device. Lukas tried with all his might not to shout down the phone at the Russian boy; fearing that it would mean a worse fate for his little brother if either of the older students found out that they were listening in. "Aiyah! I told you to get him away from Li Xiang not kill him!"

The conversation carried on making Lukas and Li run faster, turning out of the building and stopping when they had arrived at the designated meeting place, Berwald, Tino and Mathias already waiting, worry creasing their brows as they stare at the two out of breath men in front of them. Tino opens his mouth to speak but is cut off by more talking from the phone, Lukas holds it up in the middle of the five of them as they all listen in once more. "Oh alright, I guess this will keep him away from Li as well. Just try no to kill him Ivan, aru." Just then the phone is disconnected; Tino looks up a frown plastered across his face as he speaks "Ivan and Yao?"

The smaller man of the group looks up at his Swedish friend "We are going to help him aren't we Berwald?" A curt nod and a small "Hmm" came from said man. "Dude, we so need to storm their evil fortress and save our little Emil from the clutches of these commies." Denmark though he appeared, in the words of his Norwegian friend, stupid, was reliable in times of need and managed to reassure the latter. "But we don't know where they are." Tino wiped a few tears from his face as he pointed out a fact the others had overlooked... well all except one.

Li Xiang once again with an expression that gave nothing away, stepped forward "I thought so too at first but as soon as I heard Yao's voice I knew where they would be. It makes sense really, a place only those two would go." The four Nordics looked at the Asian in complete confusion, none of them quiet understanding what the young boy was talking about. Li sighed "The Communist club, you said so yourself Dane."

\-----Time Skip-----

As the Nordics and Li made their way to the Communist clubroom, they heard the sounds of grunts and gasps of pain emanating from with in. All five teenagers stepped slowly and as quietly as possible towards the door, Liam, stepping ahead of the group, peered through the window and saw Yao sitting behind the teacher’s desk, an unnerving smirk plastered across his features as he watched something on the other side of the room. Turning his body slightly, Liam gained a better view of what was so interesting to his older brother; and was horrified at what he saw. Emil was half unconscious on the floor under Ivan who was repeatedly beating his friend up.

With out any warning to the other teenagers standing behind him; Li Xiang burst through the door calling out Emil's name just as he fell completely still on the floor. Yao was shocked at his little brother’s actions, jumping up instantly at the interruption and raced forward, gripping hold of his forearm "Li Xiang, What are you doing here aru? Lessons are about to start." Through his anger Li Xiang ripped his arm from his brother’s grip landing a good hard punch to Yao's jaw, making him stumble backwards, gripping hold of the teachers desk for support. “You f*****g b******d! You are lucky I don’t beat the living crap out of you right now!” Yao flinched at the harsh words as Liam began running forward once again; this time followed by Lukas and Matthias who stood in front of the Russian teen allowing Liam to gain full access to his unconscious friend.

Guilt, shock, anger and fear all running amuck in the Asian's mind as he surveys the extent of Emil's injuries before slowly, gently picking him up from the floor and carrying him out of the room. Ignoring the desperate pleas of his brother as he closes the door, taking Emil through to the schools hospital wing.

\-----Time Skip-----

Liam was sat in the chair directly next to Emil's bed as he clutched at his friends hand, it had been three hours since he had found Emil in that classroom, three hours since he had brought Emil into the hospital wing at the campus. In all honesty, Emil now being in the bed looked worse then he did when he first found him, bandages covered his torso and arms, his pale complexion if possible looked even paler almost looking translucent in the afternoon sun.

He couldn't help but feel guilty for not coming sooner, for not being there for his friend and for his brother’s actions; though for an outsider it would seem that it was not Liam's fault but to Liam he had a hard time admitting that. While his friend slept peacefully, or as peacefully as you could in his situation, Liam had a chance to think; _why had Yao asked Ivan to do those things to Emil? Why did it have to be him of all people to suffer? He has suffered enough these past few years, I am not about to lose him to anything. Yao, you are going to pay for this big time and don't even thing of repenting because you are dead to me!_

A slight movement of Emil's hand, tightening around his own brought Liam back to reality, though his friend was still asleep the reassuring squeeze reminded Liam that he had made it in time; _It is as if Emil knows what I am thinking and is trying to reassure me_. He had saved his friend from more pain and suffering. Thoughts rolled through the young Asian's head once again, but this time of Emil and this time they didn't stay in his head, he was saying them to his friend, glad that he was still asleep.

"Hey Emil, I know you probably cannot hear me right now but I just wanted to say that I am sorry. If we hadn't of become friends then this wouldn't have happened. I am a selfish person because although you have been hurt because of me I cannot bring myself to stop being your friend, I need you Emil and I want to stay by your side. You mean everything to me and I don't want to lose that; you are the first person who has ever truly, fully understood me and has never once judged me. Though you can be sarcastic sometimes, I know that it is just your way of showing you care. I think what I am trying to say is that I like you Emil and I think that it is possibly... maybe even... even more than a friend! But I don't want you to hate me so I will keep being your friend, I will never let you go. I think I love you Emil."

A small noise alerted the Asian teenager out of his rambling, he looked up to find his brown eyes met with eyes of intense violet, eyes that captivated the others boy, eyes that made his breath catch in his throat. Emil once again squeezed Li's hand before asking in a very hoarse voice "Did you mean that Li?" Before he answered though Liam reached over to help him friend sit up; handing his a glass of water making him take a drink before replacing the glass back down on the table. He then proceeded to look at their conjoined hands; bringing them closer to his mouth and placing a soft kiss to the back of Emil's fingers "Of Course I did Emil. I would never lie to you. I think I have had a crush on you when I first laid eyes on you."

A blush crept up the Icelandic's face as his mind processed this new batch of information, he tried to shift closer to his friend but an immeasurable amount of pain shot through his body, making him wince; as he looked down he noticed bandages and plasters covering his bare torso. Li noticed this and stood up from his seat, walking around the bed to sit next to his friend.

Liam wrapped his arm around his friends shoulder pulling him into a hug as Emil leant his head on the others shoulder sighing in content. "Hey Li," Emil re-joined their hands as he studied them with interest, the contrast in them was intense, Liam's coffee coloured skin an almost opposite of the pale skin of Emil "hmmm" the Asian boy was watching his friend study their hands as he answered the Icelandic whose face had turned a bright shade of pink. "I think I like you too... a...as... more than a ...friend..." Emil blushed even more as he tried to hide his face in the crook of his friend’s neck but was stopped when a hand was placed gently under his chin and a soft pair of lips we placed on his forehead. "Emil. Will you be my boyfriend?" Emil startled by the question posed so beautifully by the other, looked up at his friend to find his face was also red, a light blush had dusted itself across Liam's face who was currently looking down at the floor, off to the side.

A small smile shaped Emil's features as he tightened his grip on his friends hand and replaced his head back on his shoulder "As long as you promise never to leave me." Liam pulled Emil tighter against himself, leaning close so to whisper in his ear "Now why would I want to do that, Emi?" The Icelander blushed once more at the use of a new nickname and snuggled close to his friends... no boyfriend’s side; sighing with content as he relished in the idea of Li Xiang being his boyfriend.

"Hey Li? Can I ask you a question?" The Cantonese boy smirked down at his Emil, a sure sign that he was planning something, before he answered "You just did." Emil taken aback by the response thought hard and laughed finding the response to be cute if anything so he decided to try again "Alright can I ask you another question?" Once again a smirk built up on his boyfriends face as he once again replied with "You just did." Emil pulled the Asian boy closer to him before placing a small kiss to his cheek, "Li.." Li Xiang responded by kissing Emil's forehead "Alright Emil, what is it?" Emil looked down at his hands, now clasped in his lap as he tried to think of the right way to word what he wanted to ask. "I know that Ivan took me somewhere and that I managed to ring your phone but I can't really remember what happened earlier, can you tell me?"

Liam, placed his hands gently over Emil's rubbing soothing circles with his thumbs as he then tried to think of what to say not want to scare his Icelandic boyfriend.

"Well I waited for you by the tree but you never showed, I got worried and tried to look for you fearing that Ivan had taken you. As I was running down the halls I ran in to Lukas who quickly called Mathias to meet us. As we were walking to meet the others my phone went of and I was relieved to see it was from you, but when I answered it and heard my brother I couldn't believe it. I was so angry with myself, me and Lukas ran the rest of the way and showed them the rest of the phone call. We ran to the classroom and stopped Ivan from hurting you anymore than he already had."

Li looked over to Emil and found the boy with tears steadily streaming down his face, hands shaking as they were still gripped by the Asian. "Thank you Li, thank you for saving me!" Emil threw his arms around the others neck crying into his shoulder; crying from fear and relief. Liam returned the embrace once again reverting to rubbing soothing circles on the others lower back, "No problem Emi. I got Yao back as well though." Emil pulled back lacking the energy to wiped the tears away just yet as he noticed a small bruise on Liam's hand, "Oh My Gosh. Li did you hit him?" A slight nod of the head indicated that the Icelandic boy had guessed correctly but instead of getting mad like Li thought he would, he simply brought the injured hand up to his mouth and placed a light feathery kiss to it cradling it to his cheek. "He hurt you Emil, I couldn't stand the thought."

Just as Emil was about to answer, a woman walked into the room carrying a clipboard; she looked up at Emil who was still holding Li's hand and smiled. "My name is Jade, it is good to see that you are awake. You have a very good friend there Emil" She indicated to Li who scratched the back of his neck out of embarrassment, "No matter what I said, he refused to leave your side until you woke up." Emil squeezed his 'friends' hands for what felt like the tenth time that day and smiled; an expression full of love and admiration. "Yea," Emil replied warmly "He is definitely a keeper." The woman smiled and walked over to the bed where both of the friends were still sitting "If you don't mind I would like to give you a quick check up and then you can go home, okay?" Emil nodded his head and sat on the edge of the bed as the nurse checked all of his injuries, changing his bandages for him before writing a few things down on here clipboard.

Jade walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a few packets before returning to stand next to the two teenagers. Handing them over to Li she explained what she wanted them to do, "I know that he is healthy but due to the stress his body has been subjected to today his immune system may be weakened, basically he will most likely come down ill in the next few hours or so. I would like for you to keep these pills and at the first signs of a fever make him take them." After Li nodded his head she was apparently, finally satisfied and allowed Liam to take Emil home.

\-----Time Skip-----

Liam and Emil walked back to the latter's dorm room; as they opened the door and stepped into the room they were met with silence, the other Nordics were not waiting to greet them as Emil had expected.

As he looked around the room, after Li flicked on the light, he noticed that the Danes things had been replaced; there was no longer the Danish flag pinned up against his wall or any other indications of the Scandinavian anywhere. "Li, what is going on here?" Liam walked over to Emil's bed and sat down waiting for his boyfriend to follow, which he did only seconds later. "Well with what happened with Yao, the others thought it would be better for me to stay for here for a while, Mathias offered to move in with Lukas seen as he had a spare bed in his and they let me stay here. They told me they were going to get my stuff from my old room while I watched you in the hospital wing. I hope you don't mind."

Emil looked around the room and found in place of the Danes flag was that of Hong Kong flag; a white flower on a red background, along with a few other things that he recognised as the other males belongings. Emil turned back to Liam and threw his arms around his neck, catching the other of guard, "Of course I don't mind." Li hugged back reassured that Emil was happy.

During their hug a thought had occurred to Emil causing him to pull back and look at his friend, an uneasy expression showing on his face. "What’s up Emil? Are you feeling okay?" The Icelander nodded his head, and kept his hands around the others neck but still something was troubling him; just as Liam was about to ask again Emil opened his mouth and spoke "Do you think we could keep us a secret from the others for now, I mean with everything that has just happened and Lukas being as overprotective as he is I don't want to tell them just yet." Liam pulled his boyfriend back into a short embrace before placing a soft kiss to his forehead "Yea, no problem Emi."

Another short hug later and there was a knock at the door. Li Xiang got up to open it as Emil sat back on the bed resting his back and head against the cold wall; _I must be coming down with a fever or something._ As the door was opened four characters walked in and sat on the opposite bed, talking amongst themselves until they noticed Emil sat on the other bed "Emil, are you okay? Should you even be out of the wing yet?" Lukas instantly stood up from his seat on the bed and ran over to where his younger brother was sitting, Mathias followed suit and so did the others Tino practically dragging Berwald with him as Emil found himself surrounded by people.

Li Xiang stood back a while watching the friends interact; he felt a sense of pride well up inside his chest at the fact that Emil was his, this person, so precious, so special.

In the middle of all of the commotion, Emil noticed that his friend wasn't there and eyed the room before spotting him a little ways back smiling back at him. Emil motioned the Asian towards him with his hand patting the spot next to him on the bed; after a few seconds of deliberation Liam obliged and climbed up next to the other. "Guys calm down. I am fine, just a little tired is all. I'll tell you everything tomorrow after I get some sleep okay?"

Buying into the youngest teens story, the others left the room; Mathias dragging a reluctant Lukas behind him, as the door was shut Li looked at his friend and even in the disappearing light he saw the slight flush in his cheeks and the glisten of sweat on his forehead; leaning forward Li placed a hand on his boyfriends head to feel it burning up. "Emil... are you okay?" Emil shook his head and rested it against the Asian's shoulder, his breathing was getting heavy and he was finding it harder to keep his eyes open. "I think I am coming down with a cold or something, I want to go to sleep Li." Li wrapped is arms around Emil's waist and held him close stroking his hair before pulling away softly "I'll go and fetch that medicine for you, I put it down on the table, hang in there Emil."

A few seconds later Li was handing a glass of water and two pills over to his friend who slowly and with some trouble managed to swallow them. Emil lay down on the bed and was slowly drifting of to sleep when he was gently shaken by Li Xiang; "Emil, we need to get you into some pyjamas and under the covers." However, with each passing second, Emil's breathing became heavier, Li gathered up a pair of Emil's pyjamas from a chest of draws near by and slowly began to undress the Icelandic teenager before tucking him under the covers.

As the Cantonese boy was about to walk off, he felt a light tug on his sleeve, turning around he found a pair of fever riddened eyes staring back at him. "Don't leave me Li. You promised never to leave me. Stay. Please?" Nodding his head slightly Li Xiang stripped down to his boxers and switched off the light before pulling back the covers and climbing into bed next to his boyfriend; wrapping his arms around the other protectively. "Good night Li." Emil was asleep within seconds, snuggling closer to the Asian boy who placed a kiss to the other forehead, lay down and slept "Good night Emi, I love you."


	6. I'm Not Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the Cantonese boy was about to walk off, he felt a light tug on his sleeve, turning around he found a pair of fever reddened eyes staring back at him. "Don't leave me Li. You promised never to leave me. Stay. Please?" Nodding his head slightly Li Xiang stripped down to his boxers and switched off the light before pulling back the covers and climbing into bed next to his boyfriend; wrapping his arms around the other protectively. "Good night Li." Emil was asleep within seconds, snuggling closer to the Asian boy who placed a kiss to the other forehead, lay down and slept "Good night Emi, I love you."

Li Xiang's POV

I wake up to the sound of birds tweeting outside the window and proceeded to look around the room not recognising where I was until I had spotted a large Icelandic flag pinned to the wall and my Hong Kong flag pinned to the adjacent one. I looked down to my right as I felt slight movement, a smile shaping my features as I notice Emil, my Icelandic boyfriend still curled up in my arms fast asleep.

The events of the previous day run through my head making my smile slip; _though for those who don't know me well it would have been hard to notice I was smiling in the first place_ ; Emil being taken, me finding out it was Yao behind it all; me saving him from Ivan's beatings and finally our confession. A light blush dusted my cheeks at that particular thought.

However, after a few seconds of being lost in my own thoughts I focus on Emil again, my smile slips further as I feel the heat radiating off his head and realise that his temperature hadn't went down over night.

Thinking that we both needed some more sleep I was just about to snuggle back down to give both myself and my dear Emil some more sleep, a high pitch sound erupts causing me to inwardly wince; not wanting to awake Emil just yet I reach over trying not to jolt him and switch off the ear splitting noise. Emil's laboured breathing filled the now silent room once again as I slip out of his grasp walking into the bathroom to get dressed and fill a glass with cold water ready for when Emil wakes up, well seen as I was already awake I may as well get up right?

I didn't have to wait very long; as soon as I walk out of the bathroom dressed in black skinny jeans, a red and black stripped t-shirt and brown boots, Emil is sitting up in bed resting against the headboard as his eyes focus on me, though there was still a tired glazed over his face and the glint of sweat running down his forehead. "Morning Emi." Walking over to the bed I place the glass in his hand and watch him drink almost the entire glass before replacing it onto a table which was conveniently placed by his bed. "Good morning Li. Why are you not in your uniform? We have school today."

My boyfriend tries to slide out of bed but I place my hands on his shoulders stopping him and gently pushing him back onto the bed. "W..What? Li, let me up." Emil's voice grows weak as he tries to fight me; I sit down next to him holding one of his sweating palms in my hand before slowly bringing it to my lips and placing a soft kiss to it which instantly settles the struggling teenager underneath me. "Emil, you are not well. Please just rest for the day."

Emil looks down at the floor before tightening his grip on my hand and pulling me closer to him, in response I wrap my free hand around his shoulders and allow him to rest his head on my shoulder in return, I intertwine our fingers and place them on my lap. "Fine. But you are not allowed to leave me. Otherwise I am going to school." I laugh at this but quickly stop as I watch Emil scowl at the floor fiddling with his fingers "Ah, sorry Emi but you were just too cute then, I couldn't help myself." Emil's head snaps up as he sends a glare my way; I would have been scared if not for the glint of affection that shone in his eyes "I am not cute." He mumbles burying his head in the crook of my neck.

We stay like that for a bit before there is a soft knock at the door, I make to get up but am still trapped by Emil, who shakes his head refusing to move. Shaking my head, muffling my laugh I call out towards the door "Who is it?" Almost instantly I receive a reply, a voice all too familiar. "It is Lukas, I just wanted to see how Emil was doing." I look down at Emil, who is still cuddling into my side and speak softly "Emil it is your brother, he doesn't know about us yet so I need to get up." Once again my boyfriend shakes his head and faces the door, he calls out in a tired and broken voice "Come in, Lukas."

The door opens and Lukas walks into our room shortly followed by Mathias, Tino and Berwald. "Hey guys," I say hoping that the light blush on my cheeks isn't obvious, "Yo dude. What's up?" Mathias all but shouts at us causing Emil whimper and bury his head further into my neck evidently trying to escape the obnoxiously loud Dane, _I will have to get him some pain medication evidently_. Upon hearing the slight noise from his little brother Lukas walks over to us stroking Emil's hair, worry shone in his eyes, before turning to me and back again seemingly trying to figure out what to say.

After a few silent seconds a small smile shapes his features and he pulls back "He was always so cuddly when he was ill, thank you Li." Surprised at the thanks I received I look up at the older brother "Why are you thanking me? I haven't done anything." Lukas shakes his head looking back down at his brother before meeting my eyes a serious look crossing his face; I follow his gaze and fine myself smiling fondly at the younger of the two brothers "You saved Emil from Ivan, you were his friend and have stood by him through everything so far. I am truly grateful. He seems to be having fun and appears to have opened up to you a lot. Thank you."

At a loss for words I just smile and nod my head slowly before I am once again startled by the feeling of a pair of soft lips against my cheek. Looking down I notice that Emil had pulled back slightly and was looking at me, his face red and tired eyes confused and lost before a small glint appears "Yea Thanks Li." Emil looks at his brother and their friends before lying back down this time resting his head on my chest "and I do not turn cuddly when I am ill, Norge. But I want to sleep," His brother lets out a small chuckle as Emil lifts his head looking into my amber eyes. "Can I go to sleep now Li?" I bring my hand up to stroke his hair from his face and look down at the tired teen in my arms before replying "Of course, Emi, go to sleep now. I'll still be hear when you wake up."

I place a soft kiss to his forehead as he rests back on my chest; before hearing someone clearing his throat, jerking up I notice a knowing smile placed on all of the others faces (except for Berwald). Blushing madly I look away trying not to focus on the group of teenagers in the room with me; _which I totally did not forget about at all_. "Well Liam, we will totally leave you two alone. We have to get to school." Mathias took hold of Lukas and dragged him out of the door followed by Berwald and Tino, who stopped in the doorway long enough to say "Take care of Emil for us Liam." And then the door closed and it was silent once again.

I waited a few more minutes lost in my own thoughts before looking down and making sure that Emil was sleeping before lying him down in bed and tucking him under the covers. Making sure he wasn't going to wake up I walk quietly to the door and walked down the stairs towards the dorm cafeteria to bring up some nice warm soup for my little Icelandic boyfriend.

\-----Short time skip-----

I make my way slowly up the staircase with a tray where I had balanced two bowls of hot porridge and honey; great for sore throats and people who were feeling slightly under the weather. Balancing the tray in one hand as I reach mine and Emil's dorm room, I slipped back into the room as quietly as possible but apparently it was all for nothing.

As I placed the tray down on the table and walk towards the bathroom taking some pain medication from the cabinet and making my way back to the tray where I sit them next to Emil's bowl. I turned to find two violet eyes staring at me, a pout fixed on my boyfriend's face. "Emil, I just went to fetch you some breakfast. I am sorry I didn't think you would wake up." I looked down at the floor scratching the back of my neck nervously as Emil slowly sits up again. He looks from me to the food and quickly takes a bowl; he blows on the porridge before taking a bite. "Thanks Li. I am not angry, well I sort of was when I first woke up." I look back up at him and found a small smile and a glint of mischievousness dancing like flames behind his eyes.

I suddenly became nervous but this time for a whole other reason; Emil placed the bowl back down and looked innocently back at his Asian boyfriend; _hehe oh wait that is me!_ "Hey Li. I don't have enough strength in my arms to hold the bowl..." Emil made a show of looking down at the floor. Smirking at him I quickly catch on to what he is asking of me and wholeheartedly comply; Picking up his breakfast I sit on the end of the bed facing him as he sits up further against the headboard. I take a small spoonful of porridge and blow on it cooling it down before presenting it to my Icelandic partner, he blushes slightly and opens his mouth.

"Hey Emil..." After feeding him a few more spoonful's I suddenly get a great idea, an easy way to embarrass him with his own plan, I mean Lukas did say he was more cuddly when he was ill but I think he just wants more attention; which as a matter of fact I am more than willing to give to him. Okay so when Emil looks up at me after swallowing the last mouthful I had given him; I smirked down at him before placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

The flush on his face brightened and this time not just from the fever; he brought a hand up to his forehead before looking up at me confused, "W...What was that for?" I smirk wider and without answering his question pick up another spoonful of porridge, instead of pushing it straight into his mouth I bring my arm back behind my head. "Here comes the aeroplane, Open wide." I laugh slightly at the shocked and embarrassed face of my boyfriend.

Emil laughs along with me and opens his mouth, "Oh Li. I am not a little kid." Li snickered slightly at the weak response and continued to move the spoon around in the air around my flustered boyfriend making weird aeroplane noises in the process sounding something like this "Neeeeeooooooowwwwwwwnnnnnn." and such.

However, after a few seconds of this Emil starts to cough; I start becoming worried and grab for the empty glass on the bedside table and rush of to the bathroom to refill the glass with cold water. I hand the glass back to the still coughing teenager who sighs lightly as the water sooths his now aching throat. "I am sorry Li but I don't think that I can eat anymore. I just want to sleep." Exhaustion taking over his body again. I grab the bowl from where I left it on the bed and placed it back on the tray next to my untouched one, ready for me to take it back down the stairs for it to be washed by the kitchen staff. "No problems Emi. You rest okay I will still be here when you wake up. I want you to feel better as soon as possible alright?"

Emil tried to lie back down in his bed but I had realised that due to his high fever he had been sweating profoundly, "Hey Emil, before you go to sleep I think it would be best if we change your cloths. You have sweated quite a lot." My little Emil looks at me and sighs tiredly but nods his agreement; "Alright, alright but you will have to help me." Of course I nod my head and head for his chest of drawers where I gather another pair of his pyjamas, just like the night before, and proceeded to walk back over to where he now sat on the edge of his bed.

As I made my way back I was mesmerised by the sight of his pale bare chest; it would seem that as I went to take a clean set out of his draws he had already started to strip. Not that I am complaining really; he was attractive, his stomach and chest area had just a subtle amount of muscle; a large scar spread from his armpit to the base of his neck.

The only thing that deeply upset me though was the pale purple scars that decorated his arms; it portrays all of the hardships he battled through and all of the pain he suffered. I place the pyjamas on the bed beside him and wrap my arms around his waist embracing him tightly "L...Li what are you doing?" He stiffened under me and I felt guilty thinking I was rushing him but just as I was about to pull back he relaxed slightly and responded by wrapping his arms around my neck holding me just as tightly against himself. "I am giving my precious Emi a hug. Or would you like me to let go?" I questioned slyly already knowing the answer, he draw back at my inquiry a bright blush dusting his cheeks over the fever; his arms never leaving my neck as I feel him playing with the my hair at the nape of my neck.

I looked into his eyes and placed a quick kiss to his cheek before I pull back, Emil looks at me in confusion; his eyebrows drawn up and his mouth twisted down as he cocks his head slightly to the side; inwardly I was squealing like a fangirl. I give a soft smile in return before leaning forward once again, my mouth placing feather light kisses along the scar trailing from his neck to his armpit, I feel him shiver under my touch as I trail kisses along the paler scars over his chest and stomach. I pull back slightly, enough to look into his pale violet eyes, "You are so beautiful Emil, the most beautiful person I have ever seen." The blush which covers his face is adorable and I can't help but bring a hand up, placing the palm against his face as a tear escapes his eye. "Thanks Li, no one has ever said that to me. I love you so much Li; so much." Again I offer him a warm smile and rest my forehead gently against his dropping my hand and placing it around his wrist, running my thumb over the purple scars on his wrist. "I love you too, Emi."

After what felt like hours I released him and picked up the clean top, helping to slip it on over Emil's head and feeding his delicate arms into the holes. I then gently grip hold of his shoulders helping him to stand on wobbly legs as he slips his trousers down to his ankles; placing a hand on my own shoulder for support Emil slipped them off his feet and sat back down on the edge of the bed as I unfolded the clean trousers helping him to slip them on. Tucking him back under the covers I turn and pick up his dirty clothes taking them into the bathroom and placing them into the wash basket; turning back around I find that Emil is lying down, with the covers tucked up under his chin and holding out his hand towards me.

Chuckling at the cuteness that was Emil I walked over and gripped his hand in mine, he pulled me onto the bed where I sit next to him and allow for him to lean against me; using my chest as a pillow. He snuggles closer to me as one hand is still grasped in his and the other I pull up and stroke his hair out of his face, dragging my fingers along his scalp. Emil's breath soon evens out and he once again falls into a deep and seemingly peaceful sleep; placing another kiss to the others forehead I lean down and whisper close to his ear so as to not wake him up "You know, your brother was right. You turn very cuddly when you are ill." chuckling I lean back against the headboard lost in thoughts.

\-----Time Skip-----

After around 45 minutes of me watching Emil sleep, I hear another faint knock on the door and although at first I think it is simply my imagination until it sounded again slightly louder than last time. Sighing loudly I untangle myself from Emil looking down at my phone to see that school hadn't finished yet so I knew it couldn't be any of the 'Nordics' as they so fondly called themselves.

Getting up from the bed and making my way slowly towards the door, I edge it open, looking around the corner to get a look at who had knocked only to slam the door shut once again. _What the hell is he doing here?_ I punch the wall to my right releasing an angry breath and retching the door open once again. I grab hold of Yao's shirt and force him against the wall opposite clearly catching him of guard; he looks at me eyes filled with regret and a little bit of something else but I don't feel like digging deep enough to recognise it.

"You F*****g B*****d. How could you make him go through that; how could you sit there and watch. You KNEW how much he meant to me but you STILL had Ivan do such things to him. I will NEVER forgive you for this EVER and I hope you Bloody remember that!"

Yao didn't say a word for a moment and didn't do anything to fight against me just took my anger as it was, though I think I saw him physically flinch at the venom dripping from my voice. Though I tried to keep it down seen as Emil was still asleep in our room and I didn't want him to wake up, he needed his rest after all.

"I...I just wanted to apologise, I want to say that I never meant for it to go that far but that would be a lie and we both know that; I wanted to ask for you to come home. But now I know that it will not be that easy for you to forgive me. I don't understand though Li what is so great about him? You have been refusing to hang out with me and the rest of your family since he came. Is he that important to you?"

Tears streaked down my older brothers face, but at this moment in time I felt no pity for him, he is responsible for what happened to Emil and I cannot forgive anyone who wrong him so easily.

"I love him Yao, More than anything in the world. You hurt him greatly and even had the audacity to watch! With a F*****G smirk no less! NO I will NOT come how to YOU! He is my whole world Yao and no one is going to take him away from me without a fight!"

I bring back one of my fists ready to punch him in the face, fear is shown in his face but instead I opt at the last minute to hit the wall; pain exploding through my fingers at the impact but I keep the pain at bay.

That is until I hear a small voice behind me, "Li? What is going on?" I turn on my heals to find Emil leaning against the door frame, his legs still too weak to support him fully; terror in his eyes as they slip behind me and land on Yao. He starts to shake visibly; my eyes soften and the anger all but dissipates as I make my way towards him "Oh Emi, what are you doing out of bed? You are ill I worry about you. Please go back to bed." He shakes his head slightly and grabs hold of my arm, "What is he doing here Li?" Turning to face my older brother I stand protectively in front of Emil and glare daggers at the older Asian "He was just leaving, Emil. There is nothing to worry about."

Once again I turn to face my boyfriend, picking him up bridal style and holding him close to my chest as I start to walk back into the room, halting again to face Yao; "I don't want to see you near any of us again." Emil had wrapped his arms around my neck as soon as I picked him up, his shivering ceasing slightly and his head resting on my shoulder.

Slamming the door shut with my foot I carry Emil back over to his bed and lie him under the covers again, "Emi I want you to stay in bed this time, okay? I am not going to let anyone hurt you. You are safe with me." I leant over him and placed a soft kiss on his head to emphasise my point, he blushes slightly and looks up, violet eyes meeting my amber ones "Did you mean what you said Li?" I give him as much as a confused look as possible but just in case leaning my head slightly to the side, he chuckles and returns my kiss but this time to my cheek "What you said in the hall you your brother?"

It was my turn to blush at that but instead of shying away from the question I look deep into his eyes before climbing onto the bed next to him and wrapping my arms around his waist making him practically sit in my lap, his back resting against my chest. "Of course I did Emi, every word." He sighs contently and leans into my embrace, he coughs slightly and I bring one of my hands up and feel his forehead glad to find that his small rest earlier had helped his fever to decrease. I drop my hand again lying us both down under the blankets, Emil rests his head on my chest as we both drift of to sleep.

\-----Time skip-----

Emil's POV

I woke up to find that my fever had gone almost completely and I was feeling better than ever; opening my eyes slightly I find that Lukas, Mathias, Tino and Berwald were all sitting on Li's bed. I try to sit up slowly as they seemed to have not noticed that I had woken up but find that I was leaning on a pillow that seemed to be moving.

Moving slightly I find myself resting on my boyfriend Li's chest with his arms wrapped around my waist keeping me close, I blush profoundly at this and poke him in the side slowly trying to wake him up but not drawing the attention of the other teenagers in the room with us. It didn't take more than two pokes in the side for Li to wake up, his stirring did alert the others of our now awake state. However, it seems that he hasn't yet noticed the guest we have as he looks down at me pulling me tighter to him "How are you feeling Em? Any better?" His whispered voice was laced with sleep which makes me smile, I nod my head "Yea I am feeling much better thank you."

 I jerk my head in the direction of the other bed and seemingly getting my message Li looks over and for the first time notices the group of teens all with identical smirks on their faces. He sits up slowly pulling me up with him; now with us sitting side by side on the bed the others silently walk over and each climb onto the bed facing us. Lukas is the first one to break the silence "Well we came to see if you were feeling better as soon as school let up but we didn't want to interrupt your cute little nap."

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and showed us a picture of the two of us asleep in each others arms; both of us sporting small smiles as if the outside world didn't exist around us. I blush at the picture and hide my face in Li's shoulder him responding by chuckling and wrapping an arm around my shoulders in return. I look up after a few moment once I am sure the blush had died down and find myself face to face with Lukas, he leans forward and whispers in my ear "Fine I approve but if he does anything to hurt you. It will be the last thing he ever does. Do you hear me?" I nod my head, before running over to my wardrobe and grabbing some clothes, I mean it is only 4:15 right we still have plenty of time.

I dash into the bathroom and dress in Burgundy trousers, a white shirt, red cardigan, black necktie and brown boots; walking back out of the room I am met with questioning glances by everyone until I walk over to Li, grab his hand and pull him to his feet. Wrapping my arms around his neck I smile widely at him before placing a soft and gentle kiss to his lips, they were warm and soft under mine; the kiss lasted for about 3 seconds before I pulled away, both Li's and my cheeks dusted with red. "Come on Li." I drag my boyfriend towards our door leading him out into the hall. "Em, Where are we going. You have only just gotten over your fever, You should still be resting."

I interlock our fingers and push him up against the wall just a ways down from the room we share; pressing myself against him I push my lips against his once again, this time making the kiss last slightly longer. I was about to pull away when I feel Li snake his free arm around my waist and start to move his lips against mine. When we pull apart moment later I am breathing heavily "We are going out on a date." I pull him along after me again having nothing planned and no destination in mind but I know one thing for definite.

Anywhere is fine as long as I am with my Li.


	7. All I Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping my arms around his neck I smile widely at him before placing a soft and gentle kiss to his lips, they were warm and soft under mine; the kiss lasted for about 3 seconds before I pulled away, both Li's and my cheeks dusted with red. "Come on Li." I drag my boyfriend towards our door leading him out into the hall. "Em, Where are we going. You have only just gotten over your fever, You should still be resting." I interlock our fingers and push him up against the wall just a ways down from the room we share; pressing myself against him I push my lips against his once again, this time making the kiss last slightly longer. I was about to pull away when I feel Li snake his free arm around my waist and start to move his lips against mine. When we pull apart moment later I am breathing heavily "We are going out on a date." I pull him along after me again having nothing planned and no destination in mind but I know one thing for definite.   
> Anywhere is fine as long as I am with my Li.

Third Person's POV

Hong Kong silently follows Emil as he is dragged out of the dormitories, letting a small smile grace his lips as he watches his Icelandic boyfriend skip off down the walkways heading for the schools exit. "Where are we going Emil?" Said teen stops as they make their way to the gate standing just outside while the shorter teen ponders for a few seconds, he grins suddenly and lets go of Li's hand bringing his hands up in front of him as if silently cheering his decision. "Can we go for a walk in a park or something?" Li smiles warmly down at Emil who is looking up at him with hope and was that a small bit of nervousness. Li Chuckles softly as he grips one of Emil's hands before proceeding to lead him to a nice little park just a short 10 minutes walk away, they walk in silence until they reach the park Emil lets out an audible gasp as he takes in his surrounding, _How does a place like this even exist in America?_

There were walkways guarded by Sakura trees either side, small benches dotted down the different paths and a small lake sitting elegantly in the centre, fountains spraying water a couple of meters into the air creating small rainbows in the air as the light reflects of the clear water. Emil turns to face his right and notices a large memorial for fallen soldiers from the Vietnamese war and smiles softly at the beauty of everything. Turning once again he faces Li, wrapping his arms gently around the others shoulders holding tight "Thank you Li. This is amazing, I am glad we came here." Li returns the hug before pulling his boyfriend down one of the many walkways, letting him take in the full beauty of the park for a few minutes as he walks silently beside the Icelandic teenager.

After a few minutes of silent walking Li stops them pulling Emil over towards a bench before sitting them both down still grasping at each others hand as they sit side by side facing the lake. The sun beating down on the sparkling water, Emil leans his head against his boyfriends shoulder releasing a content sigh as he listens to the calming sound of Swans playing in the lake in front of him. Before he choses to break the silence "Hey Li" Emil brought his head up looking into the Amber eyes of the other teen "Hmmm" Li turned his attention away from the water to meet the gaze of his partner "Thank you."

Li was confused for a second watching Emil rest his head back on his shoulder, Li responded by wrapping has arm around Emil's waist before voicing his confusion out loud "What for Emi?" Emil blushed at the use of his nickname bringing both of his hands to rest in his lap as he twiddled his thumbs "I don't know... Everything I guess." A few moments of silence goes by and Li worries that Emil isn't going to elaborate but before he has a chance to speak Emil beats him to it taking a deep breath as if to calm his nerves.

"Li you know, you were the first person I have ever told about my past. The only one who has seen my scars and the only one who has seen me at my weakest. I guess I am thankful that you have dealt with all of that in such a short amount of time and still decided to stick with me." To say that Li Xiang was shocked into silence would be an understatement but here he was, his mouth open but no words left, becoming stuck at the back of his throat. Instead of speaking Li slides closer (if at all possible) wrapping his arms around the others shoulders bringing him into a tight embrace hoping to display how happy he was at hearing the others words. Emil responds by cuddling closer into the other boy moving his head to rest on his chest instead. However, Emil was not yet finished.

"I have had many firsts with you Li and I am once again thankful. You were my first true friend; my first real crush. You were the first person to grab a hold of my heart and show me what it feels like to be wanted, needed. I have never felt this... Strongly about anyone before and hopefully this will last. I really like you Li. I like how you don't show your emotions except when you are passionate about the subject. I like how your pranks and jokes can get you into trouble and your calm and collected attitude. I like how you always know what to say to cheer me up. I like you dark hair and how soft it feels between my fingers, how your eyes seems to sparkle with mischief at some of your more elaborate ideas... But most of all..."

Emil pulls back out of Li's embrace turning in his seat so Li can see a bright pink blush dusting his cheeks a shy smile shaping his features as the two stare into each others eyes. Wind rustled through the trees making cherry blossoms fall around them, encasing them together locking them in a swirling pool out of harms way or the watchful gaze of prying eyes.

"I like how reckless you are; how you protected me from Ivan even if it meant harm being brought upon yourself later. Or how you stood up to your own brother for me."

Li was blushing and shifting in his seat, never having received the level of admiration and affection as Emil was expressing before. Li shifted his gaze down towards the floor face flushed from embarrassment as he waited for his boyfriend to see if he had anything else to say.

"Of how you stayed with me while I fell sick this morning."

Emil fell silent making it stretch on for a few minutes before Li looked up his blush strengthening as he sees an unfamiliar glint shining deep within those mesmerising violet eyes. Without much thought Li pulls Emil onto his lap tucking his head carefully under his chin before breathing in the scent of liquorice which always seems to linger around the Icelandic teenager. Li strokes his hand up and down the others spine, the other wrapping tightly around Emil's waist as he places a multitude of kisses along his boyfriends cheek, jawline and neck making a small whimper escape pale lips. Li opened his mouth to reply to his boyfriend with the utmost honesty and affection.

"When I am with you Emil, time seems to stop and I find myself praying that our time together would never end. I used to think that the human race tended to remember the abuses to which it had been subjected, but not you Em. You are the strongest person I have met, you focus on the endearments, on the positives of life. You have been through hell and are still standing here; healthy and alive, I admire that Emi you are an incredible person."

To emphasis his point Li placed a soft kiss at the base of Emil's neck just behind his ear making the smaller boy shiver.

"I like you silver hair and your violet eyes, they are special and make you stand out amongst the vast amount of students in the school. I like your shy attitude when you meet new people or in our relationship and your cuddly side whenever you are upset or ill, it gives me an excuse to get closer to you, I feel my protective side surface and would do anything to bring that mesmerising smile back to your face. I love your more dominate side as well, initiating kisses and hugs just like earlier before we left the dormitory block, I wish you would let me see more of it someday."

Emil blushed profoundly, hiding further in Li's neck making the latter chuckle softly as he tightened his arms around the younger boys waist starting to rub one of his hands up and down his spine once again in a loving fashion.

"There are no amount of words that I could use to describe how happy you make me, I feel like I can scale the tallest mountain or swim the widest ocean. I am floating when you are around. I know that sounds cheesy but honestly I have no idea what you have done to me. It is getting harder to keep my composure around you, my mask slips much easier when it involves you."

Li reaches a hand forward gently caressing the fading bruises on his boyfriends face wincing slightly at the memories that swirled around his mind about his hardships in the short time that he has been present at the school

"I would face Ivan and Yao a hundred times if it meant that you could stay by my side forever, I am reckless because I hate even the thought of you being unhappy or in pain. I couldn't think clearly when I found out that Ivan had taken you trying desperately to find you. That is when I first realised how much you meant to me Emil; I realised that if anything happened to you it would be like a hole in my chest, painful and empty."

Li stops his ministrations resting both his hands on the delicate hips of the Icelandic teen as he stops speaking silence stretching out around the pair making Emil lift his head up to look at his boyfriend before involuntarily shivering (not from the cold) at the glint in his Amber eyes. Li's smirk widening at the deep red blush spreading across the Icelandic teens face growing darker with each passing second. "You could always help me with my next prank if you would like, seen as you love my reckless side. I need a partner in crime anyway." Emil's blush got darker, making him match the colour of the Hong Kong flag much to the Cantonese boy's amusement. "Ummm Sure." Emil smiled lovingly up at Li "I would love to help you. I loved the one you pulled on my first day, the firecrackers were really pretty." Li's eyes widened at the mention of his prank, _How did he know that was me?_ Honestly Li was very proud of that one and loved how Emil liked it enough to even compliment it and agreeing to help him with his next one. "Sure, I would love for you to help and thank you Emil. I am glad you liked it..."

Emil had tears in his eyes a few moments later as Li leant forward slowly whispering in the others ear making sure that his breath brushed gently across Emil's cheek, tightening his arms around the smaller teens waist pulling him as close as possible "I love you, Emil."

Emil stunned, slowly brings his head up from Li's shoulder staring straight into his eyes "Did you really meant that Liam?" Emil switched to the taller boys English name as said boy turns Emil in his lap catching his lips in a quick but passionate kiss. "Of course I did Emil." Li pulled back resting his forehead gently against the others before a quiet reply is given; a reply that made his heart skip a beat, a reply so quietly Li wouldn't have believed it if it weren't for the deep blush on his boyfriends cheeks. "I love you too."

Li pressed his lips against his boyfriends tightening his hands once again round the Icelandic's waist as he happily responded to the heated kiss bestowed upon him by the other teen. Emil's hands wound their way up to Li's hair. His fingers weaved their way through into the locks. He pulled, letting his lips meet Li's. Finally. _Finally._ Thoughts were wiped from Emil's mind: he was overloaded and completely captivated by the soft sweetness of Li's lips on his. Never had one of their kisses been this heated, held this much compassion and love making Emil go weak.

One second felt like eternity and a mere instant at the same time. In his brain, so many nerves had exploded, trying desperately to catalogue every sensation, that a single moment seemed to infinite: the detail alone was simply too much for just one moment.

Li was gripping his head tightly, one hand at the back, keeping Emil's lips against his own, the other hand holding his jaw, caressing it along the angle. The Icelandic boy's breathing became audible the longer he responded to the kiss. Their lips fitted together wonderfully no matter how they positioned them.

Emil exhaled with quiet sounds whenever Li nipped and sucked on the his bottom lip.

Emil groaned out provocatively when he felt a dull nip of teeth followed by a warm, damp tongue playing against his lips. He felt fire burn in his abdomen when his own tongue ventured passed his parted lips to meet Li's. His tongue felt soft and smooth on his own, but rough enough to cause an enticing friction.

Li turned Emil's head by the jaw, allowing their mouths to seal and reopen while they explored these new sensations.

Without thinking or breaking the kiss Emil sat up from his side ways position on Li's lap and repositioned himself so that his legs were now wrapped around Li's waist, straddling his boyfriend. Now Emil could feel the teens chest rising and falling as he breathed. Skin hot through clothes.

Emil tightened his legs, forcing himself as close as possible to his Asian boyfriend who had bitten down on his lip eliciting a heated moan from the Icelandic teen. Li moved his hands to the hem of Emil's shirt drawing it up so as to drag his hands up his spine causing a shiver to travel up the boys body making both of them gasp as their crotches grind together.

"Oi fags. Get a room." Emil and Li sprang apart, well as far as they could with Emil's legs still wrapped around Li's waist. Anyway before Emil had a chance to turn around his face was hidden in Li's shoulder. Before he could ask what was going on he heard another whisper in his ear "Trust me Emil. I will protect you." Emil nodded his head slowly against his boyfriends neck placing a soft kiss in the bare skin near his mouth smirking as he hears the others breath catch in his throat before lifting his head up and facing the person or people as it turned out who interrupted them. Emil froze at the familiar voice.

"Oh Liam. What are you doing out here? And who is you little friend there?" Li didn't seem fazed at all by the presence of the other teen and replied casually "Hey Gilbert, We just came out for a walk and some fresh air. Why do you ask?" Emil was instantly calmed down by the repetitive rhythm in which Li had begun stroking his hair, his calming voice brushing warm breath against his ear making him shiver all over again.

"Ohonhonhon and here we thought that you were asexual Liam." Emil didn't know that voice or name of this other teen but opted not to risk a look finally catching on to what Li was trying to do, _I think he is trying to make sure they don't find out who I am, he is protecting me from rumours spreading round the school._ Emil tighten my arms around Li's neck placing another soft kiss to his neck as a third voice joins in. "Wait a minute you said 'we came out' does that mean your _friend_ is a student at Hetalia?" Li stiffened slightly as his arms tighten around Emil's waist, all three teenagers laughing at the Asians expression or lack of. "Kesesese so it is true then. Who is it? Why won't you let us know who it is?"

"We promise that we won't say anything, mon ami." Li sighed and whispered into my ear worry filling his voice "What do you think Emi?" I nod my head slowly before slowly pulling away from Li's neck his grip loosening on my waist as I turn around unhooking my legs from his waist still remain in his lap facing the three teenagers. A blush dusting my cheeks as I look up at the other students; the one I recognised as Gilbert was tall with startling red eyes and white hair with a small bird nestled in his hair. The one standing next to Gilbert was a slightly shorter man with blonde shoulder length hair, he sent a wink over to Emil making him avert his gaze to the final member of the trio. A bubble cheerful looking man with curly brown hair, shorter than the other two but he didn't look as intimidating. "Ah I remember you!" the albino shouted as soon as he saw my face, smiling down at me he cast a glance towards his friends. "He was the new guy I was telling you about"

"Ah you mean that one that is said to be related to Lukas?" Gilbert nodded his head as the blonde haired man turned away from his friend before plastering a smile on his face "It is nice to meet you, I am Francis." I nodded my head feeling words sticking in the back of my throat and the third man stepped forward giving me a reassuring smile "Hey I am Antonio. Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too. My name is Emil." I look down at my hands twiddling my thumbs as the three start talking this time to Li.

"Hey Li, how on earth did you manage to get this kid already. I mean he has only been at the school for around a week. Awesome!"

"He is really shy isn't he? Does he ever talk much?"

"Ohonhon you can see the resemblance between them now that you mention it, does his brother know that the two of your are together?"

Li answers all of their questions monotonously as Emil yawns snuggling into his boyfriends embrace "Shhh Sleep now Emi, I will still be here." Said teen nodded his head, still tired from his previous fever and feeling safe in his current position he falls asleep to the rhythmic sound of Li's heart beating steadily in his chest. "Awww mon ami. You are so good together, L'amore is such a wondrous thing."

After around 15 minutes of talking to the trio, Li excused himself and proceeded to stand up cradling a still sleeping Emil close to his chest. The trio waved good bye promising once again not to tell anyone else about what they had witnessed between the two younger teenagers.

\-----Time skip-----

When Li had arrived back at the dorm, Emil had stirred from his sleep, whimpering slightly at the bright lights shining down the hallway as Li made his way towards their dorm room. "Finally awake, Emi?" Emil looked blurrily up at the Cantonese teen before resting his head against his chest once again listening to the rhythmic beat of his heart "How long was I asleep for?" Li smiled down fondly at his boyfriend shifting him slightly in his arms as he pushed open the door to their room. "Not long. Only around half an hour or so. How are you feeling now though?" Emil wrapped his arms tightly around Li's neck as he tried to set him down onto his bed receiving a chuckle from the other teen who gladly turned around before sitting on Emil's bed placing the still sleepy boy on his lap and placing a soft kiss to his forehead earning a quiet hum of appreciation.

"I feel fine now. I am not so tired anymore." Li chuckled again as another yawn escaped the paled hair teen but he soon stopped when his lips were somewhat occupied. Li's eyes widened in shock as Emil's lips locked with his own moving slowly but confidently across the others; Li broke out of his trance just moments later returning the favour and moving his lips against the others tightening his hands around his boyfriends waist pulling him closer to himself as he tilted his head deepening the kiss. Emil wound his hands through the others hair dragging his tongue across the others lower lip; he smirked against Li's mouth as he felt the other shiver underneath him granting him access as their tongues fought for dominance.

They broke apart moments later to the sound of a someone clearing their throat; both teenagers turned towards the noise as blushes rose upon their cheeks noticing that the Nordics had not left their room at all while they were away, as they found themselves face to face with four unamused faces sitting on the floor playing what looked like go fish. Emil was the first to speak taking a deep breath he rested back against Li's chest keeping eye contact with his brother. "What are you still doing here Lukas?" Lukas looked shocked, his eyes widened at the accusing tone his younger brother was using, he composed himself. "We wanted to see how you were feeling when you got back."

His gaze turned icey as he turned towards Li "I know I said that I accepted your relationship but I don't want you taking advantage of my brother. He has been through a lot." Li stiffened slightly but his facial expression had returned to one of indifference as he levelled his gaze with the Norwegian, the tension in the room rising as they continued to stare at each other. "What the hell Lukas? You have no right to say that to him! He was the one who save me from Ivan, NOT YOU. So don't you dare come talk to him like that. You seemed perfectly happy with him this morning. Why the sudden change in attitude!?"

Everyone flinched at the harsh shout erupting from the younger nation, a fire was glaring with in violet eyes as Lukas stared back a look of anger matching that of his brothers. Lukas jumped to his feet successfully dragging Emil away from the Cantonese boys grip, an 'ooff' was heard as Emil hit the floor too shocked to process what had just happened as he sat on the floor shaking with anger. "You don't need him to protect you! I am your brother I should be the one to protect you not this trouble making imbecile!"

The sound of skin hitting skin echoed through the room as Emil got to his feet and slapped Lukas round the face ultimately cutting off anything else that his brother had planned to say about his boyfriend. "Shut up! Shut up right now Lukas! You have not right to say any of that about Li! I cannot believe you are coming back to this. I don't WANT you to protect me! I don't NEED you to protect me; you were never there when mum beat me, you left me behind! You ran away and left me. If anything you are making everything worse! What are you trying to do? Take away the only happiness I have found at this school! Take me away from the one I love?"

Lukas drew his hand back and punched Emil in the face before hitting his stomach repeatedly making Emil gasp and fall to the floor tears streaming down his face as Lukas proceeds to kick him in the side. Li jumps up and runs over to Emil as Tino, Berwald and Mathias race over pulling Lukas away from the sobbing teenager on the floor. Emil flinches away from Li as he reaches for him curling in on himself as he shakes in fear memories once again swirling around in his mind. Li through pure desperation tries again; stroking his fingers through Emil's hair and down his spine knowing that it will at least calm the boy down enough for Li to comfort him properly.

Whilst this was going on Berwald and Mathias had gripped tightly to Lukas's arms who had calmed down a bit and focused his eyes on his brother who was slowly stopping his shaking. Regret and guilt built up in Lukas's body as he realised what he had done, _Crap. I shouldn't have done that. Not after everything he has been through recently. I am such a horrible big brother._ When Berwald and Mathias feel Lukas relax they slowly release his arms, Lukas proceeds to walk slowly over to where Li was crouched on the floor rocking a still crying Emil in his arms stroking his hair and whispering in his ear.

As Lukas approached Emil flinched in to Li burying his face in the others shoulder clutching his hands so tightly in his t-shirt that his knuckles turned white. "Get away from him!" Lukas flinched at the sight of the usually emotionless boy as he noticed pure fury in his face. Li rested a hand round the back of Emil's head pulling him further into his chest; his other hand wrapping tightly around his waist as the younger teenager was pratically sitting in his boyfriends lap.

"Your supposed to be his brother! Yet you are not any different from Ivan and Yao! From What I have just seen you are no better then the mother you ran from in the first place!" Everyone in the room flinched at that, most of all Lukas who bowed his head in shame, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "You know better than anyone what Emil has been through and yet you do this to him! You want to protect him? Hah don't make me laugh!" Venom dripped viciously from the Cantonese teenagers words as he glared at Lukas never ceasing in rocking his boyfriend back and forth or without ceasing his rhythmic stroking down his spine.

Emil pulled back slightly without glancing at his brother and whispered in Li's ear before resuming his previous position as Li nodded and whispered something back. Taking a deep breath levelling out his anger as he turned to the rest of the Nordics "Emil wants HIM" anger rose again as Li motioned to Lukas before continuing "out of our room, he doesn't want him near him for the time being." After receiving a nod from each of the three calm Nordics Li turned his gaze to Lukas once again. "I am going to protect him from you because I love him and nothing or no one is going to change that! I think it would be best if you left and didn't come back for the time being."

Lukas sighed before getting up off the floor, Mathias wrapped his arm around the distraught nations shoulders escorting him out of the room as Emil pulled back from Li wiping the remaining tears from his face before wrapping his arms around Li's neck and placing a soft kiss to his cheek. Tino walked forward followed closely by Berwald both displaying concern for the youngest in their group "Are you sure you will be alright Emil? I can go and get you an icepack or something." Emil shook his head closing his eyes slowly as he controlled his breathing after crying so much "No thank you Tino. I am alright, just tired. I think I am just going to go to bed." Tino knelt down giving Emil a quick hug which made the teen stiffen not hugging him back, the smaller man stood up smiling before taking Berwald's hand and dragging him towards the door "Keep him safe Liam." Li nodded towards Berwald who had paused at the doorway before being dragged away again by the smaller of the pair "I will."

When the door closed leaving Emil and Li alone in their room, Emil shakily stood up from the floor wincing in pain and gripping his stomach as he walked slowly into the bathroom, leaving the door open expecting Li to follow him, which he did just seconds later. Li blushed as he saw Emil standing in the middle of the bathroom his shirt thrown to the floor as he examined the already forming bruises on his stomach.

Li felt an overwhelming sadness build up inside his chest as he saw the older bruises from Ivan accompanied by the new ones given to the teen a few minutes ago. He slowly made his way over to Emil before carefully wrapping his arms around his boyfriend from behind and placing a soft kiss to the base of his neck. Emil tilted his head to the side allowing Li better access to his neck as the latter pepper-potted kisses up and down the exposed flesh before placing one on Emil's pale lips being rewarded with a soft sigh of content.

Emil twisted in his boyfriend's arms before leaning forward and placing a soft almost shy kiss on Li's lips, it lasted only seconds before Emil broke away. Li wrapped his arms slightly tighter around the shorter males waist being mindful of the bruises; leaning his forehead against the others and whispering in the others ear "I think it is time for bed Emil" Emil nodded slowly, suddenly feeling too tired to argue as he felt himself being picked up of the floor, his legs wrapping around his boyfriend's waist as he is carried over to his bed. Emil slipped his trousers off before slipping under the covers in just his boxers; waiting as he watch Li strip down to the same state of dress before he too slipped under the covers of Emil's bed wrapping his arms around the smaller teen protectively and placing a soft kiss to the others forehead.

"Hey Li?"

"Yes Emil." Li pushed himself up onto his elbow so he was leaning over Emil watching his face grow slightly warm with the attention.

"Ummm. I realised something." Li looked down at Emil confused, willing him to continue. "Well since you moved into my dorm room, you have never slept in your own bed."

Li chuckled at this and kissed Emil gently on his lips smirking down at the other male "Emil it sounds as if you do not want me to sleep with you." Li feigned that Emil's statement had hurt him as he watched the panic spread around the others face making him feel slightly guilty. "I am just joking Emi, I just don't want to leave you alone. I want to be as close to you as possible as much as I can." Emil blushed an even darker shade of red as he smiled up at his boyfriend pulling him down to place a much longer and deeper kiss to his lips. Li hummed in appreciation as he brought up a hand caressing Emil's cheek softly feeling them heat up under his ministrations.

Li pulled away moments later flopping back down onto the mattress before wrapping both of his arms securely back around his boyfriends waist as Emil rested his head against Li's chest effectively using him as a pillow. "I love you Em. More than anything else in this world. You mean so much to me." Emil felt the arms wrapped around him tighten as he smiled and placed a soft tender kiss to the bare skin directly under his lips. "I love you too Li. I am never letting you leave me, ever." Li chuckled and replied by placing another kiss to Emil's forehead brushing his hair away from his face "I would never even consider leaving you Em. I will show you what I mean tomorrow." Emil pulled back confused for a few seconds before Li elaborated "It is Saturday tomorrow and I am not going to leave your side all day. " Emil settled back down smiling widely at his boyfriends antics before closing his eyes slowly "Good." He whispered out as sleep over came his body. Li kissed his forehead once more whispering "Good night, Love." As his thoughts drifted to events of the past few days, lying awake in the darkness he pondered what he could do to show Emil just how much he was loved.


	8. Battle Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I love you Em. More than anything else in this world. You mean so much to me." Emil felt the arms wrapped around him tighten as he smiled and placed a soft tender kiss to the bare skin directly under his lips. "I love you too Li. I am never letting you leave me, ever." Li chuckled and replied by placing another kiss to Emil's forehead brushing his hair away from his face "I would never even consider leaving you Em. I will show you what I mean tomorrow." Emil pulled back confused for a few seconds before Li elaborated "It is Saturday tomorrow and I am not going to leave your side all day. " Emil settled back down smiling widely at his boyfriends antics before closing his eyes slowly "Good." He whispered out as sleep over came his body. Li kissed his forehead once more whispering "Good night, Love." As his thoughts drifted to events of the past few days, lying awake in the darkness he pondered what he could do to show Emil just how much he was loved.

_Third Person POV_

_Emil found himself standing in the middle of a small bedroom; one that looked all too familiar to him, one he had seen in many nightmares before, one that had belonged to his older brother when they were both living under the same roof. He jumped when he heard shouts coming from down the stairs and suddenly his face paled dramatically as he realised the day he was dreaming about.... The day his life changed forever... The day Lukas left him behind._

_"What on earth have you been doing this whole time? You said you were going to be home in time to put the kids to bed, you know they go to bed at 9 o'clock. It is now half 11." Teenage Emil knew that it was only a matter of time before the younger version of himself ran through the door seeking comfort from his older brother. More voices drifted up but this time it was the calming sounds of his father "I was just out for a drink with a colleague from the office, we just lost track of time." Followed quickly by his mother once again; the anger in her voice making tears gather at the corners of his eyes. "Oh you mean the colleague you have been messaging none stop for the past few weeks huh? With loads of I can't wait to see you again. Don't make me sick!"_

_Emil turned towards the door as it creaked open to reveal the smaller version of himself, he remembered how terrified he felt at this point; his mothers shouts growing in volume. He was fearful. He refocused on the bed and now noticed the dark figure that sat upright gaze drifting out of the window at the stars above. "Lukas?" Younger Emil called out to his older brother causing him to climb out of bed and scoop the teary eyed child up placing him down under the covers._

_"Don't worry Emil, I am sure mother and father will make up soon. They always do." Older Emil noticed the doubt that crossed his older brothers face which normally went unnoticed and it made his heart ache for the small child who nothing of the pain and hardships he would have to face in the very near future. Watching silently as he buried his face in the older brothers shoulder he flinched at the suddenly louder voices. "Tell me the truth!!! I can't believe you are here lying to my face hoping to get away with it!!! Who the hell do you think you are?"_

_Tear flowed down Teenage Emil's face as he heard the shouts of his normally calm father; his shoulder shook and his fists clenched by his sides. "Fine! You want the truth? I am planning on leaving you, I can't stand your violent, selfish behaviour anymore! I have found someone else I want to be with and HE is a wonderful man!!!" Lukas scooped up the now crying 6 year old Emil rocking him backwards and forwards trying to sooth his younger brother with calming words lulling him into slumber "Shhhh it is okay Emil, everything is going to be fine. I am right here, okay? I am never going to leave you alone."_

_Emil watched as Lukas placed his younger self back under the covers before venturing out into the hallway after hearing noises coming from their parents bedroom. Now normally in these types of dreams Emil was stuck with waking up alone in the morning to find Lukas not there but this dream was different. He found himself now standing inside the doorway of his parents bedroom._

_He watched helplessly as Lukas' monotonous voice sounded in the otherwise quiet room "Father?" Their father turned around slowly, his face portraying how tired and fed up he was with everything that had happened that evening. "Sorry Lukas, did we wake you up? How is Emil? Is he alright?" The young boy nodded his head slowly, cocking it to the side ever so slightly "He is asleep in my bed, he got scared father. Is everything going to be okay?" Their father looked down at the floor before returning to packing his clothes in his suitcase. "I am leaving here Lukas. I am going to have a fresh start, with someone else. I want you to be as quiet as possible okay?" Emil watched as Lukas gave a small nod of his head "I want you to go into your room and pack some clothes into your suitcase okay? Do it as fast as you can but don't wake Emil." Once again tears flowed freely down Emil's face as he watched the exchange between his brother and father; the two people who were supposed to care about him had just decided to leave him alone with HER._

_His heart broke at his father's next words "I am taking you with me Lukas, don't worry when we get settled we will come back for Emil; he is much stronger then you think." Emil broke down; his knees giving out from under him as he collapsed to the floor his hands coming up to cover his face as his body shook with ravishing sobs. His father lied to his brother. His father didn't want him around and his brother didn't question it or fight it. Emil had been broken all over again._

\-----In the morning-----

Emil stood in the early hours of the morning in the bathroom of his dorm room, his hands gripping tightly to the edges of the sink as he glanced up in the mirror tacked to the wall. His gaze turned away from his pale complexion; the bags under his eyes and the layer of sweet that shined on his forehead; the only indication of the trouble he was having just a few minutes earlier. It focused on a razer in the draw placed between the bath and the sink; looking towards the door which led back to the bed, where he had left Li, for any noise or indication that his partner was awake. He bent down after nothing and proceeded to pull one of the blades free twiddling it around his fingers gently.

He looked down accusingly at the healing purple lines criss-crossing along his wrists. Tears once again staining his cheeks as thoughts cascaded through his mind; pain increased in his chest making it harder to breath but the Icelandic teen didn't care. He raised the blade, slowly holding his left wrist over the sink as he pressed the sharp blade into his skin firmly, drawing a line of bright red blood down his hand before it dripped into the basin and was carried down the drain. He didn't flinch at the pain, he didn't really feel anything, pushing all thoughts of it to the back of his mind.

However he did flinch with the sound of the bathroom door slamming open, a silhouette stood in the now open doorway breathing hard a look of pure worry shaping his features as he sweeps his eyes over the quacking form of the boy in front of him. Li let out a small strangled noise as he spotted the fresh blood flowing down his boyfriends wrist before quickly making his way towards the younger teenager.

Emil flinched as Li stopped less than a foot away from him, pulling the blade from his fingers and throwing it into the waste bin; but relaxed again once he felt his left wrist being gently held. Li brought the injured wrist under the still running cold tap washing off the remaining blood. Once the blood had been cleaned he turned towards the cabinet which housed the small first aid kit pulling out some bandages and antiseptic wipes.

Without saying a word, Li cleaned and dressed the wound before putting the kit away again. Emil still had tears running down his face as regret filled his being, he never meant to start cutting again but he just couldn't help it; the pain had grown too much for him, he knew now that neither his Mother, Father nor older brother had truly wanted him around.

His thoughts went dark; thinking that nobody wanted him and that maybe... just maybe he was better of dead after all. However, as soon as Li had ran through the door he knew that he had made a mistake. He loved Li and never wanted to cause him that much pain by leaving him all alone, no one deserved to be alone he was too dear to him to allow for that to happen.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Li lead Emil back out of the bathroom, gently pulling him down onto his lap as they took a seat on the bed. Hands were making tracks up and down Emil's back soothing him as his tears stopped and he buried his head in the crook of his boyfriends neck. "I'm sorry Li." Emil griped the fabric of Li's t-shirt; one he must have flung on, on his way to the bathroom. The hands on his back stopped for a brief moment before carrying on their calming ministrations "What ever for Emil; you didn't do anything wrong. I know it was painful for you yesterday and I am sorry that I couldn't protect you from your brother any better." Li bent down and placed a soft kiss to the top of his partners head wrapping his arms tighter around the smaller male "I love you Emil."

Said teen froze on the spot before wrapping his arms around the others neck and holding on tight. "I love you too Li. I am never going to leave you, I am sorry that I put you in that situation yesterday. I don't know what I would have done without you. I love you so much Li." Tears escaped Emil's eyes again as he pulled back slightly, giving a small smile towards the teen who had wrapped him in his arms; he felt safer than he had in years and felt truly loved and needed. Li brought one of his hands up using the pad of his thumb to gently brush away a few of the tears before bringing him closer once again holding him tight against his chest as if he would disappear from his sight at any given moment.

"How about we go down to get something to eat? The cafeteria should be open now and then we can come back up to relax and watch a movie if you want to." Li smiled down at Emil as he noticed the content look on his boyfriends face; placing another kiss on the younger ones forehead he stood up lifting Emil with him as he had made no move to do it himself. "Hey Li?" As the Cantonese boy made his way over to the Wardrobe to gather some clothes for them both he looked down at the teen in his arms making a small noise of acknowledgement before placing the boy down on his bed. "Do you think anyone will be down there?"

Turning away from his place in front of the wardrobe, Li knelt down on the floor in front of Emil whose eyes were down cast. Placing his hands on the others knees causing them to lock gazes Li spoke in a soft tone "Even if they were, I would protect you Emi. No one is going to hurt you like that again. Not Yao or Ivan or even your brother. I will make sure of it." The look of determination that shone bright behind the Amber eyes of his boyfriend made Emil tear up with how happy he felt. "Thank you Li, Thank you." He wrapped his arms around his boyfriends giving him a quick hug before both boys proceeded to getting dressed for the day.

\-----Time Skip-----

Even after collecting their trays and sitting down at their usual table Li and Emil didn't speak much more than their brief conversation over what movie they were going to watch once they made their way back up to the security of their room. Though Li kept shooting worried glances at his boyfriend who was staring at his plate moving the food around while occasionally taking a bite. Li knew that something was wrong, Emil had woken up to a nightmare, one that shook him to the core or so he presumed; he just didn't know what it was about.

As he pondered the behaviour of his partner his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throats; however, he didn't realise the grip on his hand until it tightened. Turning his head sharply to his left after returning a squeeze back to Emil he spots an all too familiar face. The intense grip on his hand indicated that Emil too had turned his attention towards the older teen now standing before their table.

"I thought I had told you that I never wanted you to come near me or Emil ever again Yao! What do you want?" Li tried to keep his voice down so as not to draw any attention to himself in a hope to not make Emil any more introvert then he already was. Turning his head away from his brother he focused on calming down his boyfriend who seemed to be shaking whether from anxiety or fear he wasn't to sure.

"I...I know but please just... hear me out okay?"

Before he could even think of replying, something tugged on his arm; carefully turning around in his seat his gaze locked with the shy boy who was sat on his right hand side, he saw tears gathering in his eyes which he carefully wiped away with the pad of his thumb ever so gently.

"Are you alright Em?"

Emil gave a quick nod before switching his gaze over to Yao before focusing back on Li "Why don't we listen to him Li? Just this once."

Li looked back at his brother letting out a sigh he nods his head, wrapping his arm around his boyfriends shoulders. "Alright Em. What do you want Yao?" Yao shot a grateful look towards Emil before taking a deep breath and releasing as if setting free the nerves taking up residence inside of him.

"I know you won't forgive me readily but I wanted to apologise once more; I wanted to tell you that I truly never meant for it to go that far. I know it was wrong of me to try and control who your friends were and I don't even know why it bothered me so much. I think I just thought that I was going to lose you just like I lost Kiku. I only wanted Emil to stay away from you; I asked Ivan to scare him a bit. I never thought he would beat him like that. I said I was afraid that you would leave me when you became friends with Emil but I realised that it was my own actions and fear that has now driven you away."

Yao took a minute to wipe a stray tear from his face, his hands clenching in front of him as he tried to calm his breathing again. "I am so so sorry Emil. I don't deserve your forgiveness so I won't ask you for it but I also wanted to tell you that I accept your relationship. I know you're close friends and I have no right to get between you."

Emil rested his head against Li's shoulder which Li responded automatically by taking his arm from around his shoulders and replacing it around the others waist; leaning his head against Emil's placing a soft kiss to his forehead. Yao's face turned into a soft smile; one a parent would give their child when they saw that they had found someone very special to them. "Well I thought you were close, I didn't know that you were this close. I am happy for you Li. You have found something truly special. I feel ashamed for trying to keep you two away from each other."

Yao knowing that his time was up gave a small smile before slowly walking away, he made his way across the room stopping only when he reached the table where Ivan was sitting. He stopped to turn around glancing at his youngest brother one last time before sitting down talking quietly with the taller boy.

\-----Time Skip-----

After a few more minutes of content silence Emil and Li went back to eating their breakfast; or in Emil's case pushing his food around his plate taking the occasional bite. They were interrupted once again but this time by the sound of the cafeteria door colliding violently with the wall. Emil twisted in his seat before freezing and dropping his fork with an audible clunk on top of his plate. Li noticing his boyfriends behaviour twisted in his seat and lazily gazed across the room, after spotting what had made the Icelandic teen seize up he wrapped an arm around his shoulders again tucking him safely in his side.

The group of four collected their food from the counter and walked straight past Li and Emil leaving the latter a shaking mess. This group was the Nordics, Lukas didn't spare a glance towards his brother and was followed closely by Mathias who followed Lukas' lead and ignored the boys. The pair walked towards the opposite end of the room and sat down at the table situated close to that of which Yao had retreated to moments prior. However, despite the actions of Mathias and Lukas, Tino smiled towards Li and Emil sending an inquisitive gaze towards the latter to which Li just shook his head at; Tino moved away closely followed by Berwald who showed a small smile and nod towards the Asian teen who just nodded back.

The thing, however, that pissed of the Cantonese teen more than the lack of apology or even acknowledgement that the older showed Emil was the fact that he was as expressionless as usual, no sign of regret or remorse. Emil was currently holding tightly to his partners shirt, his knuckles turning white from the pressure and hiding his face in the crook of Li's neck. After flipping Lukas off Li turned his attention fully to the boy in his arms, stroking his back as he smiled warmly at the content sigh that escaped his boyfriends lips.

Li carefully pried Emil's hand free from his shirt and squeezed it lightly before pulling him into another tight hug which Emil slowly returned. This was a huge relief to the Cantonese teen because he had realised that since the previous night and incident with his brother, Emil had become a bit more withdrawn from human contact. "Remember what I told you in the dorm Em?" Said teen nodded his head "Everything is going to be okay Emil, I know I wasn't able to protect you properly last night but I promise that Lukas will never be able to hurt you like that again. I will never leave you alone Emi, I love you so much. I promise that you will never feel this much pain ever again."

After a few moments of silence Li felt Emil's grip on him weaken before he was released, the Icelandic teen looked up into his partner's face, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he nodded his head slowly. As they now sat side by side on the bench Li gifted Emil with his own soft smile before lifting on of his hands up to cup his cheek, gently rubbing his thumb just under his eyes. The older teen lent forward and captured the others lips in a soft but loving kiss. Pulling away Li rested his head against the others as their gazes locked.

After a few seconds, they were interrupted for a third time that morning by a group of people making their way over to their table and taking a seat on the bench opposite the couple. At first Li thought it was the Nordics coming to apologise but as soon as one of them spoke he knew exactly who it was and for once he was grateful for this band of 'misfits' turning up. "Ummm Hey guys..." Antonio broke the couple away from one another as they sat back and looked over at the trio. "Oh hey guys. What's up?" Li spoke as Emil went back to picking at his breakfast still holding tightly to the hand wrapped around his own. "Nothing really just thought you needed some company Kesesesese." Gilbert quirked an eyebrow over to the white haired teen who appeared to be shrinking into himself the longer the trio were in front of him. Before Li could reply to the Prussian, Francis cut in with his notorious laugh "Ohonhonhonhon well it looked like we were interrupting a very... ahmmm...Private moment."

Emil continued to huddle into himself while Li conversed with the Bad Touch Trio until Antonio piped up directing a question directly to the Icelandic teen who in turn shot his head up, eyes focusing in on the Spaniard. "Hey Emil, are you okay? Who did that to you?" Antonio finished his enquiry with a point to the black bruise on Emil's right cheek, one that spreads from his cheek to the underside of his eye.

Tears well-up in the corners of Emil's eyes, he pulls his shirt sleeves over his hands while drawing his knees up towards his chest resting his chin against them and wrapping his hands around his shins curling up in on himself as much as he could. Shaking his head slightly the tears spill over making tracks down his cheeks. The Bad Touch Trio were silent and slightly shocked by the turn of events as an awkward dip in the conversation stretches out until Francis draws in a deep breath and speaks to the devastated teen in as calm and reassuring voice as possible. "It is okay Emil, you do not need to tell us if you do not want to oui? We are your friends, just know that we are here for you if you need it."

"Yea dude, you're pretty awesome. If you ever want me to beat someone up for you then just ask. Kesesesesese."

Emil looked over towards Li who gave him a small reassuring smile, reaching one hand over to wrap it around his own shaking ones. Emil looks over the Bad Touch Trio letting a small smile slip before abruptly unfolding himself and standing from the table, taking his tray over to the kitchen. He makes his way back over towards the table he notices that the other four occupants at the table are standing up next to the table smiling at their Icelandic friend. This, for some unknown reason; seeing them standing together, made a warm feeling well up in his chest and before he knew what he was doing he ran the rest of the way before launching himself at the group.

This action certainly caught all of guard as they were hugged furiously by their normally shy, anti-social friend, with tears (this time of happiness) rolling down his cheeks "Thank you." A breathless sigh was released breaking the others from their daze as they return the hug mindful of the injuries he has acquired.

"No problem Emil, we will always be here for you Fusosososo."

"Remember that you are never alone Emil, oui?"

"Kesesese no probs man."

"I will never leave your side Emil; I promise that you will never feel this type of pain ever again. I will protect you, Em."

After they pull away from each other they chance a glance around the room and all five break into joyous laughter as they realise the whole cafeteria is staring wide eyed at the mismatched group of friends. However, that is to be expected seen as the Bad Touch Trio were not exactly known for friendliness; they were the playboys, the troublemakers and the bullies of the school.

As their gazes drift Antonio spots something

"Ummm Hey guys?" All stop laughing and look at the Spaniard but when they notice his gaze elsewhere they follow his line of sight all focusing their attention to the table he appears to be focused on. "Is it me or is Lukas giving us a really scary look; I mean I have never seen him make any facial expressions but that is just giving me the creeps."

Emil looks over towards his brother and notices that his eyebrows were knitted together, his eyes narrowed and his fists were clenched on the table; his smile disappears instantly and he visibly shrinks back against Li, his body starting to shake once again. Li feeling the sudden weight against him instantly realises the problem and wraps his arms around Emil's shoulders hearing his breathing speeding up. Once he had a secure grip around his boyfriend he turns to address the group.

"Hey! We need to Emil out of here and fast. I think he is on the verge of another panic attack. Do you guys want to hang out in our room today?"

After affirming nods they set off, walking as fast as possible; Emil's shaking increases with each passing second causing Li to tighten his grip around the others shoulders almost holding him up. His breathing had become laborious as they ascended the stairs, however before they had even made it up three steps Emil stumbles almost taking Li down with him. The duo were save from falling backwards by Francis and Antonio who gripped hold of them creating a barrier between them and the bottom of the staircase. At this point, Gilbert, Antonio and Francis saw the gravity of the situation as Emil's body was shaking uncontrollably  making it increasingly difficult for Emil to even stand on his own.

Li stops on the stairs tightening his grip on Emil, holding him tightly against his chest, leaning against the railing; Francis stands on the stair below ready to catch them again if the need arises, as he rummages through his pocket; pulling out his small key he hands it to Gilbert "Can you go and open the door to our dorm please? I don't think he can make it on his own." Gilbert grabs the key and makes off up the stairs and out of sight.

Li turns his full attention back to Emil, who now has tears streaming down his face, Li brings his hand from around his shoulders and wraps one around his back, then grips the other under his knees. Li lifts Emil up with little difficulty. As soon as Emil feels himself being lifted off the ground, he curls his fingers into the material of Li's shirt at the base of his neck after shakily wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck; he rests his head on the others chest, listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart which calms him slightly. Carrying Emil the rest of the way to their dorm room; Li motions for Francis and Antonio to follow closely behind.


	9. Strike Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Li stops on the stairs tightening his grip on Emil, holding him tightly against his chest, leaning against the railing; Francis stands on the stair below ready to catch them again if the need arises, as he rummages through his pocket; pulling out his small key he hands it to Gilbert "Can you go and open the door to our dorm please? I don't think he can make it on his own." Gilbert grabs the key and makes off up the stairs and out of sight.   
> Li turns his full attention back to Emil, who now has tears streaming down his face, Li brings his hand from around his shoulders and wraps one around his back, then grips the other under his knees. Li lifts Emil up with little difficulty. As soon as Emil feels himself being lifted off the ground, he curls his fingers into the material of Li's shirt at the base of his neck after shakily wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck; he rests his head on the others chest, listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart which calms him slightly. Carrying Emil the rest of the way to their dorm room; Li motions for Francis and Antonio to follow closely behind.

Third Person POV

Li watches as Gilbert shoots of up the stairs and out of sight as his mind went off into its own little world. He barely registers movement out the corner of his eye, as Francis moved to stand even closer behind the pair. Worry shining bright in the Frenchman's eyes as he chanced a glance towards Antonio who appeared to be looking down at the distraught teen cradled securely in his partner’s arms, deep in thought.

As if sensing Francis' gaze upon him, Antonio lifts his head making eye contact with the other part of the Bad Touch Trio before they both gave a quick nod, Antonio moved over to the side giving Li enough room to get both himself and Emil up the staircase with little difficulty. Francis, on the other hand, brought a hand up and placed it gently on the Cantonese boy's shoulder, successfully breaking him out of whatever trance he was in. "We should probably get going Mon Ami, the others will be done with breakfast shortly." Francis spoke in a soft, almost calming measure, one not often seen by the students at Hetalia Academy, as he glanced down at Emil who snuggled closer to his boyfriend, whimpering occasionally as his mind was plagued with memories; one morphing into the next.

Finally coming to his senses, Li presses a short, soft kiss to the top of Emil's forehead "Don't worry Emil. I will protect you." Before he rushes as fast as possible up the remaining stairs towards his and Emil's dorm room. As he rounds the corner he releases a sigh of relief when he spots Gilbert holding the door open for them. Briskly walking past the Prussian giving him a quiet "Thanks" as he makes his way over towards his boyfriend's bed.

Ever so carefully, as if he were a porcelain doll, so fragile and delicate, Li dislodges Emil's vice-like grip from his clothing and places him on the edge of the bed. The site near enough broke his heart as he looks down at his boyfriend; Emil was hunched over his shoulders, tense and shaking with the effort to stop the tears; his eyes, red and puffy from crying and his hands, clenched, pressing into his lap as his nails made crescent shapes in his palms.

Li knelt down in front of the Icelandic teen, resting his hands gently on the others knees as he tried to look into the others eyes; with no such luck. "It is alright Emi, we are away from all of them now. You are safe and sound. I told you that no one was going to hurt you again." Li brought one hand up brushing Emil's pale hair away from his face, smoothing his thumb in calming motions just under his eye. "I promised that I would protect you." Li brought his hand back down smoothing his thumb in circular motions on the inside of Emil's knee. All of the Asian teens movements were slow, soft and almost motherly, hoping to calm the other down, he didn't want him panicking more than he already had been.

However, Emil continued to shake; his body shivering from pure fear as his eyes remained glazed over, his mind being filled with the pains of the past; the memories of his mother's beatings, only this time his mind morphed them, only this time they were shaped to look like Lukas.

Another angst sob escapes from the Icelandic teen, his hands are brought up to cover his ears as he tries to block out the sounds of harsh words whispering around the forefront of his mind. This increases the panic that has been slowly building up in Li ever since he first noticed his love showing the first signs of his attack. He looks around helplessly trying to find some way to bring his boyfriend back to him, his hands still rubbing soothing circles on the others knees as he shifts closer.

Hearing the door to the dorm close signals that their friends were now in the room, which gives him an idea, he turns towards the rooms other occupants trying not to jostle his boyfriend anymore than is needed and as quietly as possible speaks to them in order to get them out of the room or away from Emil in hopes of calming him down further. He needed to get the others out of the way for a few moments.

"Hey Gil? Can you go and fetch some water and pain killers from the nurse’s office please?" The aforementioned nodded his head solemnly and headed out of the door, he gave a quick glance towards Emil before walking away, the sound of his footsteps echoing in the silent halls of the dorm building.

Li sighs, rubbing his hands in soothing circles on Emil's knees once more as he pivots around to face Antonio who was kneeling on the floor between the two beds, his face down cast as he fiddles with the edges of his sleeves. "Hey Antonio. Would you be able to set up the T.V. and DVD player; the DVD Emil chose is on his desk?" Antonio's head shot up at the mention of his name and quickly moves across the floor towards the T.V. 

Finally, Li faces Francis who was already making his way towards the door, he looked expectantly at the Cantonese teen who smiled "Would you be able to go downstairs; I think after all of this we will need some popcorn or snacks for watching the movie?" Francis smiled softly and walks out of the door being sure to close it firmly behind him as he started to make his way down the hallway towards the stairs.

As soon as all three members of the Bad Touch Trio are either out of the room or busy in some aspect, Li picks up Emil from his place on the bed and cradles him in his arms once again as he turns to sit down on the edge of the bed. Sitting Emil on his lap, Li rocks him back and forth, one hand was securely placed around his waist while the other was rubbing circles on his lower back, occasionally stroking his nails through his pale white locks.

The contact makes Emil freeze up; his muscles straining under the pressure as Li pulls him tighter into his arms. His hand staying around his waist while the other moves to the back of his head, manoeuvring it so his ear rests directly above his heart; as he noticed that its steady drum had a calming affect on his partner. Moments past and Li was relieved to feel the tension leave Emil's shoulders as he settles into the embrace, though his arms stay tight to his side, not hugging back. "It is alright Emi; everything is going to be okay."

The Cantonese teenager pulls back slightly, giving him a chance to bring one hand up and lightly grip the others chin, guiding his face Li brushes his lips over Emil's, just a light touch barely even there as he gazes down into the watery eyes of his boyfriend. "You are so strong Emil, the strongest person I have ever met and am so glad that I did meet you; you are everything that one could wish to have in a partner."

Li was so wrapped up in getting Emil to calm down and open back up to him that he was not paying attention to the returning teenagers who silently sat down on Li's bed watching the exchange each with a soft smile playing on their lips. Antonio having finished placing the DVD in the player joined them just moments later, his eyes shining in adoration at the amount of love Li was pouring into his every word and action.

"Hey Emi?" He let go of his chin and rested his head back against his chest stroking the soft strands of hair once more, occasionally dragging his finger nails gently against his scalp. "Please come back to me. I don't know what I would do if you left me like this, I need you Em, more than you know. I promise to look after you and never leave you but please you need to come back to me now."

Tears slowly cascade down Li's cheeks as he is palqued with thoughts of Emil leaving him. So lost in his thoughts he is surprised to feel Emil shift ever so slightly in his lap, drawing Li's attention back to him, Emil's eyes gain some focus and the light comes back as he looks up into Li's face, his own expression showing one of confusion as his eyes rack slowly over the others face taking in all of its detail.

"Li?"

"Yeah I am here Emi. I am right here." Li pulled Emil into another tight hug, relief washing through him like a tsunami as he felt shaking arms wrap around him in return. A sob breaking the sudden silence "I was so scared Li, I felt like I was back there. I was all alone, no one would help me. Everyone was just standing there, watching me get hurt and I couldn't do a thing about it. I felt so weak."

Li pulled back from the hug, his own eyes spilling their tears rapidly as he looks at the frightened features of his partner. Bringing both of his hands up to cup each cheek; intense gaze staring straight into Emi's eyes "There is no need to be afraid anymore Em, I am right here with you and will never leave you alone again. I promised you this and never will it be broken. I love you Emi and sorry to say that you are stuck with me now." A playful smirk broke free as he watched a light pink blush dust Emil's cheeks.

Despite the embarrassment he felt, Emil leant forward slightly pressing a small, shy kiss to Li's lips whispering out a "Good, I love you too Li." as he rested his head on the others shoulder. His hands clutching the material of the back of Li's shirt tightly in his hands as the last of his shivers and tremors leave his body. Both of their tears slowing and eventually stopping.

After a few more moments of silence, Li whispers "Hey Em, what do you say to watching a movie now? We can stay in the dorm today and just hang?" Emil pulls back out of the hug bringing his arms around so they were clutching the material in between the two, just above Li's heart as he appeared to mull the idea over in his mind before a frown shaped his features. He lifted his head up, tilting it to the left a bit "What about the others?"

It was Li's turn to be confused as he switches his gaze to look behind his boyfriend at the group sat patiently on his bed across from them, they all smiled at the Cantonese teen with Gilbert presenting him with a thumbs up. "Who are you talking about Em?" Li's smirk was back in place as he looked down at the adorable pout on his boyfriend’s lips, too adorable in fact that Li couldn't help but to press another feathered kiss to the corner of his mouth. "The guys we spoke to at Breakfast... what were their names? I can't remember..."

Gilbert smirk grew wider as he let Emil ponder for a few moments before he decided to 'help' his friend out a little. The Bad Touch Trio shared a knowing look as they faced the Icelander, whose back was still facing them.

"Gilbert."

"Francis."

"Antonio."

The new voices which broke Emil from his thoughts also made him jump; his head turning towards the opposite wall at such speed it was a miracle he didn't get whiplash, only to flush a bright red and stutter out some sort of response. "H...How long have you guys been there?" Li tightened his arms around Emil's waist placing a soft kiss to his temple as Gilbert let out a loud obnoxious laugh. "We have been here the whole time little Emil, but don't worry we are only here to watch the movie... so what are we watching?"

Emil shifts slightly so he is sitting against the headboard of his bed; gesturing for Li to sit next to him which he obliges with in mere seconds. The young couple wrap themselves under the covers with Emil safely snuggled under Li's arm as they face the other three teenagers. "Well, Antonio would you do us the honours and turn on the DVD, Francis you got the popcorn right?" At this the French teen lifts up a bowl of steaming corn "But of course Mon Ami." Francis gets up of Li's bed and clambers onto Emil's mindful of the other two he settles down against the wall facing the T.V. as Gilbert soon follows suit sitting next to the Frenchman. "Ah okay. I think that is it now guys! Who is ready to watch some films? Fusosososo." Antonio gets up from his place on the floor; turning off the light as he too makes his way over to Emil's bed settling himself down on the mattress before pressing play.

The room goes silent as the opening credits roll over the screen; well that is until Gilbert jumps up and down on the bed making the others chuckle at his childish behaviour. Pointing at the screen the Prussian laughs gleefully before turning to the Icelandic teen "Mein Gott you are so awesome, Deadpool! Really OMG I love this film so much." Prussia launches himself at the shocked teenager squashing him in a tight embrace, though awkward seen as Emil is still quite attached to Li. "Ah I love you right now Emil!"

Francis and Antonio laugh lightly at their friend as Emil awkwardly pats Gilbert on the head; a mischievous smile turning the corners of his lips up as he sneaks a glance at Li who is looking at him with a glance filled with adoration and love. "Aww I am glad you feel that way Gilbert but I am sorry to say that I am taken."

Li sniggers softly as he pushes Gilbert off of his boyfriend gently tightening his arm around the others waist as he lifts a hand up to gently grip Emil's chin. Tilting his head towards his own Li presses his lips over his partners before turning to face an openly gaping Prussian "yup Emil is mine and no one else can have him." Chuckling softly Antonio and Francis grab a still shocked Gilbert and drag him back to sit down in the space available.

"Don't worry Emil, Li. Little Gil here is taken as well, though he won't admit it to anyone; ohonhonhon. Isn't that right mon ami?" Gilbert pouted at the Frenchman, his arms crossed over his chest as he sits down between his two friends. "You promised you wouldn't tell any one about that Francis. That is just unawesome."

Antonio laughed at his friends and turned to face the couple, "Yeah, Francis says that but it is his cousin that Gilbert is crushing on (1). It is so sweet." Two shouts of 'Hey' are heard from both the Frenchman and the Prussian as they turn their pouts towards the Spaniard and to everyone's surprise, laughter breaks through the room. Turning their heads all are shocked to find Emil laughing, tears streaming down his face as he clutches his side.

"Oh my God, you guys are too funny." Li looks down fondly at his boyfriend, squeezing him tightly around the waist. "You have such a beautiful laugh, Em. I am glad you are feeling better." Emil, after trying to calm down, breathes in deeply before hugging the Asian teen back, "Yea, so am I. It is so nice to have friends to turn to like this."

Soft smiles are exchanged between the Bad Touch Trio, they all pile around the hugging couple catching them in a massive group hug, by the time they pull away, everyone is laughing and joking around.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They sat in silence for a while just watching the movie until Antonio made an off-handed comment "Hey guys," All focused their attention on the small Spanish man as he continues to stare absentmindedly at the TV screen, obviously not paying attention to the battle currently on the screen, if the far-off look in his eyes were of any constellation.

"Have you thought of getting even with the Nordic group?" Finally pulling his gaze away from the screen Antonio looked around the room, Francis and Prussia were smirking; the cogs in their minds already busy at work trying to think of the best pranks they could. While Emil looked confused, he looked up at Li and saw something eerily scary yet intriguing all the same; he had a mischievous glint in his amber eyes and was staring at the Spaniard almost willing him to continue.

"Well you see, I don't think Lukas should have gotten away with what he did to you Emil, especially with all of the things you have been through already. I mean I would never dream of hitting someone just because I don't agree with who they are dating or what not. As for the others, they should never have ignored you like that this morning... I think they all deserve to get punished in one way, shape or form... and if the teachers won't do it; then I think we should? What do you say?"

A silence filled the room as others took in the perfectly valid opinion of the Spaniard, his happy-go-lucky attitude seemingly hiding a schemer. Prussia and Francis were the first to break the silence as they voiced their agreement, more accustomed to their friend’s multiple personalities.

"Kesesese. I agree with Tonio. I haven't felt this excited in ages. It is going to be totally awesome guys! I kind of want to get that loud mouthed Dane back for everything he has said to us over the years as well!"

"Oui, I agree. Even though we 'ave not been friends for long, I still think that we should get them back! No one treats our friends like that!"

Gilbert quickly jumps of the bed standing up with his hands on his hips as he grins manically at the others; he is quickly followed by Francis who stands next to him just as dramatically, one hand on his hip while the other was placed on top of his head. Antonio bounced off of the edge of the bed and posed next to his friends making them look like some cheesy boy band or even superhero group.

Li looked down at Emil and instantly started to worry, his face was down cast and he was fiddling with his fingers, a sure sign that he was nervous about something or simply deep in thought. Small mutters could be heard from the Icelandic teen as he mulled over what the others had said. "So what do you think Emi? We don't have to if you do not want to." Li tried to comfort his boyfriend thinking he was uncomfortable with the whole idea; though he did get a surprise when Emil lifted his head, a look of pure determination and raw fire burning in his pale violet eyes. He made eye contact with everyone in the room in turn making sure that they all had their attention on him before he opened his mouth.

"Lets do it!"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The mismatched group of friends then spent the rest of the day planning and plotting different ways to reap their revenge on the unsuspecting group of teens just down the corridor.

"Hey guys we have a 'room inspection' tomorrow right?" At the affirming nods around the room, Prussia's grin widened "Well why not send some people to mess with their rooms, you know strings, cream and such. I bet they would wake up with little time to clean any of it up and will have to be punished for leaving their room in such a state."

Li and Emil nodded their heads going along with the BTT's plan as they were the experts in pranking other students. "I'll go; I want to do it!" Li looked down at his boyfriend who gave a sharp nod of his head indicating that he would not take no for an answer. "Alright me and Emi will go to their rooms, seen as this is Emil's first official prank, I think we should stick together messing with their rooms one at a time." Said teen gave a firm nod of his head once again stating his agreement.

"Great now I will go to the store and buy some lovely cans of spray paint; the cafeteria is in need of a paint job. Don't you agree Gil?" Francis smirked at the white-haired teen, his hands holding up a quick sketch he had drawn in his notebook. The Prussian seemed to smirk, laughing almost maniacally as he once again looked around the room, he was excited, adrenaline rushing through his veins as he watched the others discuss their plans.

"Kesesese yea and I got some chemicals from the science labs earlier this week; harmless but still we can inject them into some food and replace them in the fridge taking the nice one for ourselves." Emil giggled and nodded his head, he watched as Gilbert grinned back, "Why don't we go out to eat tomorrow for lunch, it is Sunday so people won't really get suspicious. That way we can modify all of the food." Gilbert dropped his smirk and replaced it with a soft smile as he walked over to the Icelandic teen, he ruffled the smaller boy’s hair. "Brilliant Em, are you sure you haven't pranked anyone before?" A bright blush dusted Emil's cheeks as he giggled again and nodded his head.

"I can be the lookout for you two, that way I can warn you if there are any teachers coming. It will be easier that way as well." Antonio was looking at a photocopy of the school’s floor plan, no one knew how he had managed to grab it, they had tried to ask but the Spaniard just replied with "Oh just borrowed it." They had given up shortly after.

He pointed out something on the map, indicating for both Francis and Gilbert to look as well. His finger trailed across the length of the cafeteria and kitchen before stopping on a door. "If we use this door, then we have a better chance of getting out if a teacher does come, I mean if they are standing in the Café we still have time to sneak around and back through the front doors." Francis nodded his head, eyes flicking over the floor map trying to remember where everything was.

-Time Skip-

It took a few hours for all of the planning to be completed, everything was sorted down the last minute detail, Li and Emil were to gather all of the supplies they would need to sabotage the Nordic's rooms, placing them into rucksacks before nightfall.

Francis and Antonio were going to run to the shopping centre down the road trying to find cans of spray paint, cling film and a few other pieces of equipment they thought of using to decorate the cafeteria in response to the Nordics culture. While Gilbert was going to bake the food and such, filling them all with chemicals and placing them in his rucksack, so they were ready for when they needed to go.

After all of the planning was done, the group decided to meet up in Emil and Li's room at 23:30, this gave them enough time to revise the plan and make sure that their targets were deeply asleep before Emil and Li snuck into their rooms. Finalizing details, the group split up ready to begin their preparations.

All were anxious and giddy, impatience running through their veins at what was to come that night.


	10. Tonight

Third-Person POV

That night Emil and his friends put their plan into action. Gilbert, Antonio and Francis were all carrying bags when they snuck down the stairs of the dorm building heading towards the cafeteria. Gilbert looked in through the window and said, "Coast is clear."

Francis opens up the door and tiptoed into the cafeteria, closely followed by Antonio and Gilbert, who closed the door as quietly as possible behind them. The cafeteria was slightly messy with food encrusted into the floor and tables; pop cans and bottles littering the table tops whilst the bins were overflowing with rubbish. "Well I see the kitchen staff did their jobs then, Kesesese." Gilbert whispered making both Antonio and Francis laugh quietly as they made their way across the room, confidently.

"They are going to get exactly what they deserve after we are through here." Gilbert made his way towards the kitchen as Francis took a can of spray paint out of his bag and walked over to one of the four white walls. Antonio stayed close to the cafeteria doors ready to warn his friends if anyone was heading their way.

"Its time for payback." Gilbert opened one of the many fridges in the back of the kitchen and a grin broke out across his face at the sight of the array of different cakes and treats lined up in neat rows. Glancing at the door, the Prussian teen opens his bag, emptying all of the equipment he needs for his prank and places enough treats inside the now empty space for him and his friends to celebrate.

Chemicals were lined up along the counter; Gilbert stole a few from one of the chemistry labs during his lessons through out the year and decided to add a few to the food. He sniggered to himself as some of the foods items sizzled or changed colour as the liquid was squirted through them. As he made his way swiftly through the different racks and shelves Gilbert got to thinking, _it is a good thing we all decided to have breakfast in our dorms tomorrow._ His smirk widened.

-Meanwhile-

Francis was currently spray painting a second wall in a mixture of reds and whites, in what vaguely looked like the Danish flag with a 'Scandinavia Rules the School!' In bright red letters. Similar to the previous wall he had decorated but a Norwegian flag replaced the Danish. Francis was humming under his breath as he moved on to his third wall swapping the red and white paint for Yellow and blue, his artistic streak coming out as he moulded the Swedish flag into the raging sea, a mixture of different blues.

Though trying to keep it realistic, Francis decided to change his handwriting each time he moved on to a different wall, trying to replicate those of the victims of his revenge. Though not really hanging out with the group who called themselves Scandinavia he had been quite proud with the end results. His cursive writing nowhere to be seen.

The French teen was just about finishing with the four and final wall when Antonio moved away from the door a look of panic spreading across his face as he runs over towards him. The Spaniard grabs hold of the Frenchman and starts to drag him across the canteen and propels them through the kitchen doors. Only giving Francis enough time to 'drop' a hoodie belonging to Mathias and to collect his backpack and spray cans.

Gilbert who was putting the finishing touches on one of the stoves; spilling a small amount of gasoline around the spark so that when it was turned on there would be a small but effective explosion, jumped out of his skin as his friend barrelled into him.

"What the hell guys?" Gilbert glared at his friends as he started to pack up his remaining supplies ready to leave. Antonio looked back at the door leading to the kitchen, before turning back to his friends. "Teachers." That one word made the three freeze as they heard the doors to the canteen open and muttered conversation before it was replaced by a gasp and frantic back and forth comments.

"Who on earth would do this?"

"How did they manage to pull something like this off in such a short amount of time?"

"Well, Well, Well. I think I can hazard a guess at who would do this. It is kind of obvious right, I mean with the flag and this." The trio could only assume which ever teacher had spoken was holding up the discarded jacket, reading the name label out "Mathias Kohler. Well, it looks like we have the culprits. He wouldn't have worked alone."

"You don't mean..."

"Well I can certainly picture Mathias convincing Lukas to go ahead with it and if those two were in on it then I don't see why Tino wouldn't; not as sweet as he appears and when Tino agrees Berwald will without question. They are a capable bunch I mean I heard rumours that, that new kid..."

"Emil?"

"Yeah that one. The bruises on his cheek and some on his torso were made by Lukas, his own brother. None of them have apologised to the poor boy yet though."

The Bad Touch Trio looked at each other before slowly making their way towards the back of the kitchen where a door was almost hidden behind a stack of boxes. The quickly made their escape and ran as fast as they could around the side of the building until they were back inside the dorm block. Hurriedly taking the stairs two at a time they opened the door to Emil and Li's room before sitting down on the Asian teen's bed waiting patiently; or on Gilberts part, not so patiently for the return of their accomplices.

-To Li and Emil-

Li and Emil had managed to successfully sneak into Mathias and Lukas' dorm room while the two were fast asleep, Emil took a can of whipped cream out of his backpack and began to walk ever so slowly towards his brother. Emil looked at the sleeping Norwegian for a few seconds before he took a shuddering breath "I don't think I can do this." Li looked up from where he was gathering other thing from his own bag before smiling softly at his boyfriend. "Don't worry about it Emil, I can do that bit." The Icelandic teen nodded his head and handed the can over, sighing slightly in relief.

Emil decided that he was instead going to get back at the Danish boy, he pulled another can from his bag and walked over towards the rooms other occupant readying the silly string. He squirted the string whispering under his breath as he did so "This is for ignoring me when Lukas betrayed me, and for all the trouble that incident has caused."

As they finished with the teenagers, Li and Emil left as quietly and as quickly as they had came; they walked down the hall a bit and started to work on the other two sleeping people, Tino and Berwald. Though they did tell Li to look after Emil as they escorted Lukas out of the room, they still didn't really acknowledge him during breakfast that morning. Besides if the other two were being punished why leave these two out of it; they were all Scandinavia now.

Li smirked over at Emil as he pulled a jar of honey out of his bag, shaking it and raising his eyebrows, Emil smiled and pointed towards the larger of the two sleeping boys. Li nodded his head and walked past his boyfriend, placing a quick kiss on his lips as he passed.

Emil's face heated up as he shook his head, his smile widening even more. He bent down on the floor and started to pull large lengths of rope from within his bag and started setting up an array of different booby traps. Making sure to tie the knots tightly and pulling the rope taught sniggering as he pictured the two nations tripping up all over the place tomorrow morning.

They both finished up only minutes later, walking back out into the corridor Li gripped hold of Emil's hands shifting so they were standing face-to-face; he looked directly into his boyfriends eyes a soft smile on his lips as he leant down. Kissing Emil on the lips gently Li felt his boyfriend respond almost instantaneously.

When they pulled apart Li moved his head, placing his mouth close to the others ear as his breath tickled his neck making the shorter teen involuntarily shiver. "I am so proud of you Emil. I think I have found myself a new partner in crime; What do you say?" Emil grinned at his partner and despite having his hand held tightly in the others hands he leant against his shoulder breathing deeply. "I couldn't think of anything better."

Li pulled back ever so slightly to smile down at Emil before placing a soft, feather light kiss on his forehead. "Good." He stood back up to his full height and letting go of one of his hands dragged Emil back down the hallway and towards their bed room. "I love you Emil, so much." Emil giggled as he found them outside their dorm room "I love you more."

Li and Emil pushed open their dorm room and sat next to each other on Emil's bed facing the trio opposite them. Gilbert was the first to break the silence "So? How did it go?" Li exchanged a smirk with Emil as they both started to laugh quietly. "Oh they are going to have such a surprise when they wake up." Emil nodded along as Li explained what they had done; by the end of it all five teenagers were having to wipe tears from their cheeks.

"Okay so how about your side? Did it all go well?" Emil looked expectantly at the people he had recently befriended and watched as they all exchanged looks filled with mirth.

"Well mon ami. I managed to tag all of the walls perfectly with creative flair. Oh but do not forget about one conveniently placed hoodie, curtest of one Mathias Kohler." Francis Ohonhonhoned as he looked over at Gilbert.

"My side went well too. I swapped out some of the cakes with the ones we made earlier. All harmless chemicals. Oh and I spread a small bit of gasoline on the stove, enough to make a small explosion but not enough to harm anyone." Gilbert then 'Kesesesed' and looked over at Antonio who was fiddling nervously with his jacket sleeves.

"Ummm well. You see. I was being the lookout and well teachers started coming down the corridor, luckily these two had finished what they had needed to. So I grabbed Francis and dragged him into the kitchen; we overheard their conversation as they spotted the Graffiti and hoodie on the floor." Li and Emil looked apprehensively over at the trio wondering what the teachers had said. "They believed us!"

The two teens released a breath of relief at that and all five boys smiled at each other; that was until Gilbert exclaimed "Oh hey. Speaking of. I think we should celebrate a job well done." The Prussian reached for his backpack and pulled out different cakes wrapped in Clingfilm handing them out to the group as they all dug in chatting and talking about a job well done.

\-----Time Skip-----

After they had finished their cake and talking about their successful night of pranking the close knit group decided to get to know each other by playing a game of 21 questions.

"Right so I will explain the rules first; seen as there are more of us we will each pick a question from the hat and read it out then all of us will need to answer it, truthfully." All occupants of the room nodded at the Prussia loaded one of Li's hats will an array of different questions they had all written on pieces of paper.

"Awesomeness always goes first." Gilbert reached his hand into the hat and pulled out a small piece of paper, unfolding it he read out "Who is your crush? Wow guys original." A thoughtful look passed over the Prussian as he contemplated his answer. "Ummm I would have to say Arthur." A bright blush covered the Prussian's face as he nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"That prissy 'gentalmanly' punk? Mon Ami he is still my cousin, though it is sweet and all?" France looked mock hurt as Gilbert refused to meet his gaze, nodding his head in confirmation. "Well I guess I will have to reveal mine now oui? Mathieu." France muttered without missing a beat.

"I thought he was related to you or that you like Arthur?" Emil looked confused as knowing glances were passed around the room, Li squeezed his shoulders comfortingly. "Ah non. Mathieu is not related to me, though the resemblance is uncanny; Arthur is mon cousin..."

Emil nodded his head in understanding, his face lighting up as an idea came to his mind. "Hey, why don't we invite him to come and sit with us tomorrow? I mean then we can see if he likes you back Francis!" The latter looked over towards the Icelandic and smiled warmly, "Ah Oui. Why did I not think of that. How about I text him now?" Emil nodded his head settling in closer to Li's side as he sighed in content.

**_Hello there, mon lapin._ **

They waited a few minutes, tension rising as the phone remained silent for much too long; Francis sighed as he wondered if the Canadian boy was asleep. That was until the screen lit up, blinding whoever was looking directly at the device.

**_What do you want, Francis? Why are you texting me so late?  You haven't been drinking again have you?_ **

**_Non, it could not. You see I was wondering if you would be willing to sit with me at dinner tomorrow, s'il tu plait mon cher?_ **

**_Really? Why me, I am nobody._ **

**_Oui, of course. Am I not allowed to want to hang out with you?_ **

**_Well, Okay but who else will be there?_ **

**_Just Me, Antonio and Gilbert. Plus a few new friends. What do you say Mathieu? Please._ **

Once again the phone was quiet for a few minutes as the Canadian boy was probably milling the positives and negatives of hanging around such a group of people.

**_Okay Francis, I will see you tomorrow then._ **

Before Francis could even reply another message came through; one that made the Frenchman blush, as he felt a warmth spread through his gut.

**_But would you be able to walk me down? I don't like walking by myself, stuff always happens._ **

**_Ohonhonhon I would be happy to escort you mon petite._ **

**_Thank you, Francis. Well I really should be heading off to bed. See you tomorrow and thank you for inviting me._ **

**_Ohonhonhon. You are tres midgon mon cher. I will pick you up tomorrow. Au revour._ **

**_Good night Francis._ **

The texting ended and Francis breathed a sigh of relief, a grin crossing his face from ear to ear as he looked around giddily at his friends. Gilbert and Antonio gave him knowing looks and raised eyebrows as he held his phone tightly to his chest. "So.. How did it go?" Gilbert elbowed the French teen playfully in the side as he sniggered.

"Oh mon Ami. My little Mathieu has agreed to join us all for dinner so long as I escort him from his dorm room. He does not want anyone following him or something to happen to him." Everyone chuckled at the dramatic, love-struck antics of their friend before turning to face the chirpy Spaniard.

"MY little Lovi of course!" Emil was baffled by the straight-forwardness of the Spanish boy, so much so that he blushed in his stead. "I mean he is so perfect, the way he blushes like a tomato." Gilbert sniggered and rolled his eyes as he looked at the couple opposite him. "If you give him half the chance, he will go on and on for hours." They trio sniggered again before turning their gazes back to the couple.

Francis frowned ever so slightly "Well, I don't think we need to ask you two who you are crushing on because it is quite obvious." He sent a flirtatious wink towards them and laughed when they both flushed a bright red.

"Alright! Next question. Francis it is your turn to choose!"

Francis grabbed the hat from Gilbert and swirled his hand around trying to pick an interesting question; slipping one out of the hat slowly he unfolds the paper and instantly starts laughing at what he reads.

"What the hell Fran, read the damn thing out!" Gilbert looks at his friend as he wipes a tears from his eyes and looks around the room his eyes hinting at mischievousness as he smirks still chuckling ever now and again.

"Oui. So What do you consider being a turn on?" Francis' smirk widens as he watches the reddening faces of the only two innocent boys in the room; Emil and Li both look down at their hands as their faces flush a deep red trying to think of something that won't result in their own embarrassment.

"Well, seen as it was my question. I will go first. Hmmm the thing that turns me on the most has got to be... Canadian accents." Francis licks his lips seductively as his mind wanders to a certain Canadian teenager. Gilberts punches him in the shoulder, bringing him back from his dreamland "Oh yea bro I bet, but I bet it is only a _certain_ Canadian man's accent." At Francis flushed cheeks Gilbert and Antonio exchange high fives before sniggering.

Francis huffs at his friends, folding his arms across his chest and pouting; he glances over at Antonio before cocking his eyebrow. "So Antonio, what turns you on?"

"Ummm. Oh oh I know! Submissive Lovi. I mean when he is squirming under me flushed and breathing heavy. Now that is the best thing to turn me on, Fusosososo." Emil's blush darkens as he listens to the Spaniard continue to explain the sorts of things he does to his boyfriend? Lover? He chances a glance at Li who is already looking back at him, he gives his boyfriend a gentle squeeze before leaning down to place a soft kiss to his lips. This, not going unnoticed by the trio.

"OH Emil, it is your turn? So what turns you on hmmm?" Francis raises another perfect eyebrow, wiggling them suggestively at the Icelandic teen who hides his face in his partners chest hoping to escape the inquisitive gaze of the other four. "Come on Emil, you need to tell us." Gilbert whined playfully as Emil gripped tighter on the others shirt.

Li smiled down at his shy boyfriend and began stroking his back soothingly, when he had felt him relax slightly he whispered in his ear. "Come on Emi. No one else will know, and it is not something to be embarrassed about. Don't worry, okay?" Emil nodded. Li heard or more like felt the other take a deep breath before he pulled away from his boyfriend; he looked up at Li before slowly climbing into his lap.

Li shocked at first, responded by wrapping his arms securely around Emil's waist as the latter wrapped his arms around Li's neck. The two stared into each others eyes seemingly completely ignoring the three teenagers sitting on the other bed, though when Emil took another deep breath he smirked at his boyfriend whose eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Well what turns me on? I have to admit that Li's romantic side definitely wins." Li's eyes widened as he snuck a glance at now smirking trio, he looked back down at Emil whose smirk grew. "Yea I don't think I have ever felt so hot and bothered until that day at the park." The Icelandic boy, twisted on the spot now shifting so he sat between Li's legs his back pressed flush against Li's chest, the harsh beating of the others heart calming him down as he met the eyes of each of the others in turn. "I mean you three saw the result of that, right?"

Gilbert and Antonio burst out laughing at the look on Li's face, he was the darkest red they had ever seen trying to hide his face in Emil's neck, his arms tightening around his boyfriends waist as his breathing became slightly harsher. Francis on the other hand decided to verbalise his amusement, "Oh yes. We most definitely saw the result of that little episode." Francis started to laugh along with his friends. None of them really paying any attention to the couple, which Li made sure of, before turning Emil back around.

As Emil stood up and sat back on Li lap, his leg on either side of the others hips he looked down at his boyfriend, wrapping his arms back around his neck as he placed a soft kiss to the Asian boy's lips, "Sorry Li, I didn't want to embarrass you like that." Emil looked down, staring at the space between their bodies as Li tightened his arms around Emil's waist, laying small butterfly kisses up his neck and collar bone. "It is fine Emi, I don't mind really. Did you mean that though? Do you really like it when I say that sort of stuff?"

Emil looked up shocked at his boyfriend, he had never seen him look so insecure, so unsure of himself, "Of course I did Li. Whenever you say things like that, then I know that you are speaking the truth and to be honest it makes me so happy to know that you feel like that. Though it is quiet embarrassing when you do because..." Emil leans forward, his breath lightly caressing Li's neck as he speaks quietly in his ear. "It really does turn me on." Emil finding a small amount of courage bites the lobe of Li's ear making the other give a short surprised but appreciative gasp, his arms tightening further around the others waist pulling his body flush against his own.

Li placed a hand against Emil's cheek, guiding his face back in front of his own, he looks directly into vibrant violet eyes as he shakes his head, a playful smirk on his face as he brushes his thumb under the others eye. "Now that was just unfair Em. I think I need to pay you back for that." Emil's eyes widened as he felt his face being pulled forward, he closed his eyes as he felt soft, warm lips press firmly against his own.

Li moved his lips slowly, almost torturously so as he pressed his lips even harder against Emil's smirking when he heard the other release an content sigh. Li removed his hand from his partners cheek placing it back on the others hip pulling him closer, if possible, against his chest, their groins touching creating some much needed friction. Emil slid his fingers into Li's dark brown hair tugging it lightly as he dragged his tongue across the others bottom lip smirking when the other opens his mouth almost instantly.

The Icelandic teen darts his tongue into the others mouth exploring the hot cavern, rewarded for his efforts by a low moan from the Asian teen. However, before anything else happened they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Moving their heads away from each other, they turn towards the trio in the room all looking highly amused at the antics of the couple. "Well we certainly didn't expect to get a show while we were here but by all means carry on, ohonhonhon. We wouldn't mind."

Gilbert hit Francis upside the head laughing as the other one pouted, "Unlike you I am awesome and am not a perv. So I would appreciate it if they did not carry on." Gilbert looked up at the couple smiling sheepishly, "No offense."

"Nah none taken Gil. I think we might have gotten slightly carried away there. Not that I am complaining at all." Li hugged Emil, placing his chin on the others shoulder as Emil rested his head against Li's shoulder both of them too comfortable really to move for the moment. "Oh and I might as well answer that question while we are at it... So what turns me on? An assertive Emil. Now that is sexy as hell." Emil hugs Li tighter around the neck pressing a soft kiss to the pulse he finds there, Li sucks in a breath as he rubs his hands up and down Emil's spine making the other shiver in return.

"Oh so who initiated that little make out session? Fusososo. We need details." Li chuckles at the invasion of privacy but decided to have a bit of fun and tease his boyfriend while he was at it.

"Oh well that is easy. Emil." Said teen looked up at his boyfriend, his eyes wide with shock, a deep red blush dusting his cheeks as he splutters out "What?.. No... I didn't... all I did.. Was bite your ear... you started kissing me first!" After the Icelandic boys slight outburst the room fell silent, the Bad touch trio members all glanced at each other in a stupor. Li sniggers and hugs Emil close to his chest rocking him back and forth as he buries his head in the Asian boys shoulder, embarrassed that he just shouted something like that out in front of everyone.

After a few minutes of silence Gilbert sniggered before passing the hat over towards Antonio, who slid his hand carefully into the hat and swirlled his hand around slowly picking up a piece of paper, he turned it and unfolded it reading the context out loud "Why did you come to Hetalia academy?"

Antonio swallowed before looking around the room, silence filled the atmosphere as each teenager exchanged glances. Sighing outwardly Antonio opened his mouth. "Well, I come from a very tradition catholic family in Spain and have never been very good when it came to school work. My father was very strict about grades and such, mother tried to reason with him but he would always end up shouting at her. He told me once that if I didn't improve my grades then I would no longer be welcome in my home. That he didn't need a failure tainting the family name."

Emil looked down at the Spanish boy, who looked close to tears, and felt his heart twist in his chest, he looked around the room and saw Gilbert and Francis reaching out, taking hold of their friends hands giving them each a light squeeze. "No need to say I failed the exams and my father shipped me off to America, mother was heartbroken. She split with him after that and none of us has heard anything from him since."

Antonio looked up and smiled at Emil, the Icelandic teen gave a small smile back before getting up from his position next to Li, slowly he made his way towards the Spaniard and wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace. "I am very glad you came here Tonio. I am glad to call you my friend." Antonio smiled his usual bright smile, wrapping his arms around the Icelandic teens back laughing slightly. "Thank you, Emi. I am glad, I like being your friend too."

Gilbert cleared his throat looking around the room as Emil made his way back to his boyfriend and sat down facing the albino. "I think I should go next..." At the others affirming nods Gilbert sighed before he spoke again.

"Well, I always knew I was gay, I mean even back when I was little I liked boys. My father isn't a big fan and, I don't know how he found out, but he knew I was gay. We started to argue about my life saying that I was choosing the wrong path, that I was just confused and didn't know what I was talking about. A few months later my younger brother also came out as gay and I got the blame for it. Father didn't want his sons to be gay and so decided to ship us off to America where he wouldn't have to associate with us anymore."

Gilbert laughed loudly confusing the people in the room. "I mean me and my old man never got on anyway; he hated how I dressed and the music I listen to... blah blah blah... I was pretty glad when he sent me away, I managed to get out of there!" Gilbert smiled at his friends and laughed once more. He had never been happier then when he was surrounded by his friends.

Francis then drew in a deep breath looking around the room he met everyone's eyes before closing his own. "My mother was a beautiful woman, a ray of sunshine who was so kind and caring, my father died when I was younger, he was ill. Mother did her best to care for me and look after me, and I tried my best to stay out of trouble but it was never easy. I was always getting into fights, always being accused of touching others inappropriately. Mother always supported me when these incidents happened. She was so hard working, working all of the time to pay the bills and such. One day she collapsed at work, she was taken to the hospital and never came back, she had overworked herself. I had no living relatives in France, so they contacted my uncle; I stayed with Arthur and his family for a while until we both decided to move here."

France let a few tears fall down his cheeks as he thought about his mother before she passed away, there was still times where he would miss her terribly. He found himself crying when he was alone on a dark night, he hated how weak he felt but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. Once again Emil stood up and hugged the French nation tightly in his arms, Francis quickly hugged back drawing in deep calming breaths "Merci mon ami. Thank you Emi. I am glad that I have you guys now. I don't feel so alone."

The group sat in silence for a few minutes, all wondering the same thing. How come they all had such bad luck? Why did they all have a tragic backstory as to why they found themselves in the school? Gilbert broke the silence by looking over at Li who was deep in thought.

"Hey Li, your turn." Gilbert smiled reasurringly at the Cantonese teen who nodded his head slowly, he locked gazes with Emil and held out his hand towards his boyfriend who willingly crawled into the others lap snuggling close. "Well, I was born in Hong Kong to a huge family, I mean there are eight of us in total and me being the youngest is never easy. My father, I never knew but my mother died in childbirth, leaving all of us in the care of the eldest son Yao. Yao tried his best, he really did but he just couldn't do it."

Li tightened his arms around Emil's waist and rested his chin on the others head pulling him close loving the comfort he found in the younger teen. "I was sent to England to live with a foster family, they were nice but the customs were strange. I couldn't speak English then so everything was harder for me. I didn't belong. After a few years, Yao took me back, he had graduated and took up a new well paying job in the area, with all of us enrolled in Hetalia academy it meant that it was easier to let him stay their with us making it easier financially."

Emil shifted slightly, crawling into Li's lap further, bringing his knees up to his chest as he twists, wrapping his arms around Li's neck placing a soft feathered kiss to his forehead before trailing down to his mouth. "I have never been able to connect with my siblings properly after that; we were just too different. I am always getting into arguments with Yao about the things I do, how I speak and act and even about who I date." Li kissed Emil back, a slow passionate kiss that only lasted a few seconds but was enough to reassure the teen that he was still loved.

Li smiled at the group and sighed happily, he didn't mind much about his family situation because he had met Emil and he was incredibly thankful for that. He found some he loved and someone who loved him back and he was content with that.

Emil shifted once again but instead of to make Li feel better, this was more of a nervous twitch and Li knew exactly why. It was Emil's turn to answer the question and he was afraid of what the others might say, what they might do. "It is okay, Emil. I am here for you."

Emil nodded his head but kept it down cast, his fingers gripping the material of Li's shirt in a vice like grip as he prolonged his explanation. After a few moments of silence Emil finally opened his mouth and started to explain how he had ended up at Hetalia academy.

"When I was around 8 years old my father left my mother for a man, he took my older brother with him and left me behind. Mother was always angry and violent but father would protect me and Lukas from her telling us to go and hide." A shudder went through his body as he recalled the vivid dream he had the night before. "But after he left, I have no one. I was subjected to my mother's beating almost on a daily basis and it got too much for me to deal with." Emil loosened his grip on Li and slowly pushed his long sleeves up over his forearms so they were resting just below his elbow; the purple scars just visible in the dim lighting.

Gasps were heard through the room as the Trio glanced down at the angry line criss-crossing across their friends wrists. "I carried a small blade with me everywhere, because if I wasn't getting abuse at home I was facing bullies at school. One day my mother slashed my shoulder with a knife and screamed at me to get out of her house. I didn't eat that morning, just fled, running out of the house and making my way to school almost an hours walk away."

Emil gripped his scarred shoulder tightly in his shaking hands, his eyes filling with tears as he runs through the memories of that day again in his mind. "I tried as best as I could to bandage the cut but found I was unable to stem the bleeding, giving up I made my way towards my form room clothes still covered in blood. My head started to hurt the longer I sat there but the stares, points and looks of disgust directed my way didn't help."

Emil tucked himself up under Li's chin once again, he rested his ear against the others chest listening to the calming sounds of his heart beat. "My teacher noticed and called me to the front but I passed out; when I woke up I found myself in the hospital. Policemen were there asking me questions and after checking me over took me home where my mother was arrested and I was taken to the airport, sent on my way to America."

Emil finished his story up as fast as he could, the piercing stares of his friends making him feel uncomfortable, he shifted in Li's lap again. Well, he tried but Li had his arms wrapped tightly around his waist preventing him from moving, the Cantonese boy leant forward and placed a small kiss to his cheek whispering in his ear "You are so strong Emil, I know I have told you this a few times but it is so true. I don't think I could survive all of the turmoil you were put through but I am glad you are here now. I love you Emil."

Emil looked up at his boyfriend and smiled tentatively almost unsure of himself. He looked over towards the Bad Touch Trio and was surprised to see them all smiling softly at him, slowly he watched as they all made their way towards him before surrounding him in the most loving group hug he had ever been in. Everyone starting laughing softly as they felt themselves untangle from each other. "We are glad that we got to meet you Emil, you are the best, fusososososo."

"I have to agree with Tonio, you are quite something mon ami. I am glad we are friends."

"You are awesome, mein freund. Not as awesome as me but still kesesesesesese."

Emil laughed at his friends behaviour and watched as they all silently got up from their places on the floor, making their way towards the door Francis looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Well it is getting quite late mon ami, we will be retiring for the night. Good night Emil, Li. Sleep well." Waving goodbye to their friends, Emil twisted in his seat, his eyes portraying a mysterious glint as his gaze met Li's causing the other to swallow, his eyes catching a subtle hint of arousal in his partners eyes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:   
> Landspítali Fossvogi - A hospital in the capital city of Iceland   
> Vilhjalmsson - An Icelandic name which originates from the word meaning son of Vilhjálmur   
> Tryggvľna - A female Icelandic name, I decided to give this name to Emil's mother   
> Faðir - Father   
> Bróðir - Brother


End file.
